Sport Patrol: Alex Porter's Punch Out
by Elias Vincent
Summary: With Dent Maker defeated & no signs of any other troublemakers around for the time being Alex begins his journey as a boxer in a 6 circuit tour in the YWBA with all his family & friends supporting him along the way. Who will Alex's opponents be & what new allies & enemies will they meet? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)
1. Chapter 1

**SPORT PATROL: ALEX PORTER'S PUNCH OUT**

 **A COLLAB BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. It was only a day after the defeat of Dent Maker & everyone was setting up for Manuel & Marsha's wedding.

"I can't believe Manuel's finally getting married" said Enrique.

"Me either. He's so lucky" said Fauna.

"I'm happy for them. They make a great couple" said Flora.

"They sure do. I'm glad they're finally tying the knot" said Night Ryder.

"What a lovely occasion. I'm so excited" said Night Katie.

"They'll be together forever" said Mayor Humdinger.

In the fitting room Leni was helping Marsha get her dress on.

"You'll look stunning for Manuel" said Leni.

"I know. I can't believe we're finally getting married. It's a dream come true" said Marsha as she got her dress on. She then checked herself out in the mirror.

"What do you think?" asked Leni.

"It's perfect" said Marsha as Leni gave her a hug.

"I bet Manuel looks good too" said Leni.

"Indeed. I wrote a song called Meow Bella which I'm going to sing at the altar" said Marsha.

"You'll nail the vocals" said Leni.

"You know it. I can't wait to sing" said Marsha as Leni & herself finished getting dressed & prepared to walk down the aisle. Manuel waited at the altar dressed in a tuxedo.

"I can't believe this is happening. I bet Marsha looks beautiful" said Manuel.

Marsha soon appeared & began walking down the aisle. Both Manuel & herself had big smiles on their faces. Once Marsha reached the altar & stood next to Manuel the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved we're here today to join these 2 in holy matrimony. Manuel do you take this kitten to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Manuel.

"Marsha do you take this pup to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Marsha.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride" said Mayor Goodway as Manuel & Marsha kissed. After breaking apart Marsha began to sing her song.

"Mama Mia I'm so in love. It feels like a gift from the heavens above. I'm lucky to have found such a handsome looking fella. If I had to explain it, I'd say Meow Bella" sang Marsha as everyone cheered her on. They got excited when she reached the chorus.

"Meow Bella my love is true. It's as deep as the ocean blue. You make me happy when we're together. I want to stay with you always & forever" sang Marsha as she sang her heart out & hit the high notes. At the end of the song she received a standing ovation.

"Thanks everyone. It was a pleasure performing for you" said Marsha.

"Great job sexy" said Manuel as he kissed Marsha. Alex then went into the Lookout gym to wait for his next boxing lesson to begin.

"I can't wait to begin my next lesson. I'm so excited" said Alex as Rio & the others came into the gym.

"Ready for your next lesson Alex?" asked Rio.

"Absolutely. I've never felt more excited in my life" said Alex.

"Before we begin I have an announcement. I've entered you into a 6-circuit tour in the YWBA" said Rio.

"Sweet. I might become as good as you guys" said Alex.

"I think you will" said Rio.

"You've already won 1 tournament" said Ria.

"I think you can become a champion boxer" said Kenneth.

"Me too. You've already beaten 3 champions, so you can beat many more" said Ryder.

"I enjoyed watching you win the ARMS tournament & humiliate Andrew immediately afterwards" said Kiko.

"I'd never let him steal you away from me" said Alex.

"Andrew might as well call himself Pansy Boy. If Alex can beat him anyone can" said Elias.

"I bet Lily Loud & Ms Marjorie could beat Andrew" said Alex.

"Baba googoo" said Lily.

"Maynard & myself are actually a tag team in the Senior Citizen's League or SCL for short" said Ms Marjorie.

"We're 1 of the top teams in the league" said Maynard.

"That's awesome" said Alex.

"I'm old but I'm not weak" said Ms Marjorie.

"I take your word for it" said Alex.

"Is it true that there's a wrestling league for senior citizens Ms Marjorie?" asked Monty.

"Yes. I'm known as Marge "The Barge" & Maynard's known as Mr Scurry" said Ms Marjorie.

"We're the champions of the SCL" said Maynard.

"Nice" said Monty.

"You're a pretty badass senior citizen" said Elias.

"Correct. I might be in my 70's but I'm just as fit as all you youngsters" said Ms Marjorie.

"What did you do for a living when you were younger?" asked Monty.

"Back in the day women didn't have as much career opportunities like they do today. I was born in the 1940's & I was in school between the early 1950's & the mid 1960's. I got a job as a receptionist after I left school before going on to work other jobs as the decades went by. As the turn of the century approached I started learning self-defence & since then Maynard & myself have been fighting our way through the SCL" said Ms Marjorie.

"Do you have a collection of trophies & titles?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I'll be right back" said Ms Marjorie as she went home. She returned a few minutes later with her titles & trophies.

"These are all the awards Maynard & myself have won" said Ms Marjorie.

"That's impressive" said Elias.

"It sure is. You're the coolest senior citizen I've ever met" said Monty.

"I'm always ready to take down my opponents" said Ms Marjorie.

"Me too" said Maynard.

"Why do you live in such a creepy looking house?" asked Marshall.

"It was the only house I could afford. Unless I had to run errands or attend matches at SCL I never really left the house. Even though I seemed to have everything working out well I often felt lonely. Until the last Friendship Day it seemed like nobody knew I lived there. It's awful that Chrono Sapien caused Friendship Day to be banned" said Ms Marjorie.

"It sucks that we didn't really get to celebrate it either. It would've been nice being able to see more family & friends than Ms Marjorie" said Maynard.

"Ironically by snatching the Friendship Day cards you lead us right to you" said Rubble.

"I have a habit of doing that. It's who I am" said Maynard.

"I thought I was mischievous" said Mandy.

"The tree next to my house is where an owl named Little Hootie lives" said Ms Marjorie.

"I'm friends with him" said Chase.

"He's also a member of my Mini Patrol alongside Cali, Chickaletta, a bunny & a turtle" said Alex.

"I don't see him too often but he's the sweetest owl I've ever met" said Ms Marjorie.

"If you guys want I can show you the flashback of Friendship Day" said Bashflack.

"Yes please" said Elias as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with the baskets of candy Mayor Humdinger made flying towards Adventure Bay with the KCC & some bunnies in them. They were all helping themselves to the candy as Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger floated behind them with a bunch of balloons.

"I hope we get down soon" said Mayor Goodway.

"Me too. I don't like being up this high" said Mayor Humdinger as they, the KCC & bunnies flew over Ms Marjorie's house. Suddenly some VTOL's flew at them causing the baskets to explode which killed the bunnies & rained down their remains as everyone watched in horror.

"OH DEAR. WHAT WAS THAT?" cried Ms Marjorie.

"Was that a missile attack?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know" said Rubble as the balloons burst causing Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger to fall. Luckily, they landed without injury.

"Are you OK?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes" said Mayor Humdinger as the KCC landed safely having jumped out of the baskets before they were destroyed. Maynard began picking at the bunnies' remains.

"MAYNARD CUT THAT OUT" yelled Ms Marjorie as Maynard obeyed her. Everyone was horrified at what had just happened.

"What a horrible accident" said Mayor Goodway.

"We better clean this mess up" said Rubble as everyone began cleaning up the mess. The flashback ended at that point.

"That was scary. I can't believe Chrono Sapien did that. That incident is why Friendship Day is banned" said Ms Marjorie.

"We don't need a holiday to show appreciation for our friends. As the Mane 6 say "Friendship is magic". Truer words couldn't be spoken" said Elias.

"Correct. We don't need a holiday to do nice things for friends. Being there for each other no matter what is all that matters" said Twilight Sparkle.

"As a brony I agree" said Rubble.

"Anyways let's start training. Ready Alex?" asked Rio.

"Yes. What are we learning today?" asked Alex.

"Today's lesson is about finishing moves" said Rio.

"Cool. I can't wait to come up with 1 of my own" said Alex.

"Mine is the Rio Rumba" said Rio.

"How does it work?" asked Alex.

"I'll show you" said Rio as he moved back & forth before delivering a tornado of punches.

"I hope I don't get dizzy" said Alex.

"You won't. What's your finishing move called?" asked Rio.

"It's called the Porter Pounder. Here's how it goes" said Alex as he delivered a series of jabs to Rio's abdomen. He then did some crosses to Rio's chest before delivering a series of hooks to his head & finishing off with an uppercut & a haymaker.

"That was excellent Alex" said Rio.

"If I went up against Pansy Boy he'd never stand a chance against me" said Alex.

"You'd show him who's boss" said Kiko.

"Since you've become so good I think it's time you met my teammates" said Rio.

"OK. Who are they?" asked Alex.

"They're a group of fighters from around the world who joined me on my quest to become the world's best feline boxer. We call ourselves the K.O Crew" said Rio.

"Sweet. Where are they?" asked Alex.

"They're arriving now" said Rio as a group of kittens entered the gym. They walked over to where everyone was.

"Good to see you. These are my family & friends" said Rio as everyone introduced themselves.

"Everyone these guys are Redux, Laurine, Vod, Noel, Jean, Celest, Blaze & Linda" said Rio.

"Nice to meet you all" said Alex.

"Hi Alex. I'm Redux, Rio's coach & a former boxer myself" said Redux.

"It's lovely meeting you all. I can't wait to show you how far I've come" said Alex.

"We'll be helping you on our 6-circuit tour" said Rio.

"I'll need all the help I can get" said Alex.

"We're with you all the way Alex" said Elias.

"You're making us all proud" said Mr Porter.

"You have undeniable talent" said Alan.

"Indeed. I believe in you" said Amy.

"You're 1 of the best 6-year-old boxers I know. You're also 1 of the cutest" said Kiko.

"Come here & kiss me" said Alex as he kissed Kiko.

"The 1ST circuit is Minor Circuit. It's where most fighters in the YWBA begin their journey" said Rio.

"Where's it taking place?" asked Alex.

"The arena in Berrygreen Waters. Each circuit has 8 opponents for you to beat. All the circuits are held in different places" said Rio.

"Looks like we're going to my hometown. I hope I don't see Lionel, Roscoe or Shari there. I never want to see them again" said Kelly.

"I doubt they'll be a problem since you left them all battered, bloody & bruised last time" said Elias.

"You should be more worried about DeSoto Kelly" said Dodger.

"Is that Roscoe's brother?" asked Kelly.

"Correct. I know he'll come after you. He never lets stuff like that go. He's also probably going to go after Aquamarine & Doug since he'll likely think they're guilty by association" said Dodger.

"I'm not scared" said Aquamarine.

"Me either. If it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get. They'll be sorry" said Doug.

"If they try to give us trouble I'll make them regret crossing me. I'm called Femme Fatale for a reason. They're wrong if they think they can walk all over me" said Kelly.

"What about Zane Azretski?" asked Kevin.

"I doubt he'd be there. Anyways since the house next door to Elias is vacant I figure we can live there from now on" said Kelly.

"Sounds good" said Harry.

"I like that idea" said Susie.

"I think we all do. That way me, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin are always close" said Elias.

"That's exactly how I like it" said Eliza.

"It'll be perfect living next door to my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly.

"I can't imagine being away from Eliza" said Kevin as Elias & himself kissed Eliza & Kelly.

"Anyways shall we get going?" asked Alex.

"Yes. I'll tell you who your opponents are when we arrive" said Rio.

"OK let's do this" said Alex as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & headed to Berrygreen Waters.

"I'm so excited. I bet you were just as excited when you started your boxing career Ryder" said Alex.

"I sure was. I would've been approximately your age when I started my journey. It didn't take long for me to become the champion" said Ryder.

"I hope I can be like you & everyone else" said Alex.

"Thanks Alex. I'm flattered to be an inspiration to you" said Ryder.

"You inspire lots of people" said Alex.

"I get a lot of inspiration from you Ryder" said Elias.

"Me too" said Danny.

"I suppose I have a natural talent for it" said Ryder.

"You sure do" said Katie as she kissed Ryder. Soon everyone arrived at the arena in Berrygreen Waters. Sherman pulled out a locket & sighed sadly.

"You miss Penny, don't you?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Yes. I hope I see her again soon" said Sherman.

"I'm sure you will" said Mr Peabody.

"It'll be nice to see her" said Sherman.

"Anyways let's get to the commentator's box to get this circuit underway" said Mr Peabody as he & Sherman headed to the commentator's box.

"Who are the other fighters in this circuit Rio?" asked Alex.

"The fighters you face in order are Stainglass Sally, Hugo Eiffel, Kenneth, Franz Eichmann, Abba Funk, Streamer Woman, Bobby Bounce & King Sumo" said Rio.

"I didn't know Kenneth was in this circuit" said Alex.

"I sure am. Good luck against me" said Kenneth.

"I beat you before, so I can do it again" said Alex.

"That wasn't a proper match though" said Kenneth.

"I'll be ready for you. Maybe I'll get to fight Andrew & Ryder in the other circuits" said Alex.

"Before you begin what will your entrance be like?" asked Rio.

I'll enter the ring giving fans high 5's before showing off some moves & flexing my muscles. My theme song is "Hall Of Fame"" said Alex.

"That's epic" said Rio.

"You'll do a fantastic job in the ring Alex" said Kiko.

"Soon everyone will know the name Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter" said Alex.

In the commentator's box Mr Peabody & Sherman were introducing the circuit.

"Hello everyone & welcome to YWBA Minor Circuit. I'm your host Mr Peabody & joining me is my son Sherman" said Mr Peabody.

"Today Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter will begin his journey to boxing greatness" said Sherman.

"Correct. He hopes to be the champion of all 6 circuits: Minor, Major, World, Special, Other World & Nightmare" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's get started. Please welcome Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter" said Sherman as Alex entered the ring giving fans high 5's before showing off some moves & flexing his muscles.

"His 1ST opponent is Stainglass Sally" said Mr Peabody as Sally entered the ring holding a giant panel of stained glass which she broke through before showing off her moves.

"It's almost time to begin" said Sherman.

"Get ready for me to take you down" said Alex.

"I don't think so. The church refuses to allow me to be defeated by a 6-year-old" said Sally.

"Whatever you say" said Alex as Hello Kitty appeared in her referee outfit.

"You're all clear. Touch gloves & come out swinging" said Hello Kitty as Alex & Sally touched gloves. The match then began with Alex & Sally throwing powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"I'm pretty strong for a 6-year-old" said Alex.

"I have faith in myself. That's all I need to win" said Sally as Alex & herself continued laying into each other. Everyone sat & watched from the stands.

"Look at Alex go" said Alan.

"I'm so proud of him" said Amy.

"Me too. I believe he has the skill to win" said Mr Porter.

"He's so cute. The sight of his muscles makes me feel excited in a non-sexual way" said Kiko.

"Sally better not underestimate him" said Elias.

"She'd be foolish to think that Alex is weak" said Rio.

"Alex has come a long way in his training" said Kenneth.

"He sure has. It reminds me of when I 1ST started out. For Alex this is the beginning of a promising career" said Ryder as the match continued. Alex & Sally held nothing back as they continued throwing punches at each other.

"I'm doing better than you expected" said Alex.

"My finishing move will put you to shame" said Sally as she executed her Cross Bearer finishing move. She delivered a series of hooks to Alex's head before uppercutting him. She repeated the same combo until Alex fell.

"If you think you can beat me I'll prove you wrong" said Alex.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Sally as Alex got up & executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. He delivered a series of crosses & jabs to Sally's abdomen & chest before delivering a series of hooks & an uppercut to her head. As Sally began stumbling around the ring Alex delivered a haymaker to her face causing her to clasp her hands together as if she was about to recite a prayer.

"Mama Mia. Lord have mercy on me" said Sally as she fell unconscious. Hello Kitty began to count to 10. Once the countdown was done Sally was still out cold.

"KNOCKOUT. TURBO TODDLER WINS" cried Hello Kitty as the crowd cheered wildly. Alex waved to them as he smiled excitedly.

"Yay Alex won" said Kiko.

"That was a brilliant fight" said Alan.

"It sure was" said Amy.

"Alex dominated the match" said Mr Porter as Sally regained consciousness.

"Ciao Bella. Did I lose?" asked Sally.

"Yes" said Alex.

"Looks like I didn't have enough faith in my fight. Hopefully next time the lord will give me strength" said Sally as she shook Alex's hand. They both left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Sally heading to the change rooms.

"Great job Alex. You nailed her" said Kiko.

"You know it" said Alex as he kissed Kiko.

"Next up is Hugo Eiffel" said Mr Peabody.

"Show him what you got Alex" said Sherman.

"Here I go" said Alex as he returned to the ring with everyone cheering him on. Hugo entered the ring & broke a baguette in half before showing off his moves.

"Bring it on" said Alex.

"Bonjour monsieur half pint. I'll turn you into a pretzel" said Hugo as Hello Kitty gave clearance for the match to begin. Alex & Hugo began throwing punches at each other.

"You won't beat me that easily" said Alex.

Sacre bleu. You'll be down sooner than you think" said Hugo as Alex & himself laid into each other with crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"What a spectacular match" said Mr Peabody.

"I feel adrenaline rushing through me" said Sherman.

"Alex is owning this match" said Amaya.

"He's not letting anyone stop him" said Connor.

"He's really strong. He can easily claim victory" said Greg as Alex & Hugo continued laying into each other. Soon they both began to feel exhausted.

"You haven't seen my best yet" said Alex.

"My finishing move will humble you" said Hugo as he executed his Pretzel Power finishing move. He delivered crosses & jabs to Alex's abdomen & chest before delivering a haymaker to his face. Alex barely recovered & executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. As Hugo stumbled around the ring Alex knocked him out with an uppercut. Hugo failed to get up by the count of 10 making Alex the winner.

"2 for 2 so far. I'm doing well" said Alex.

"Alex is doing really well" said Elias.

"I'm impressed. He'll be the champion in no time" said Rio as Hugo regained consciousness.

"Zut alors. I just got served up some humble pie" said Hugo.

"I'm on a roll" said Alex as he & Hugo shook hands before leaving the ring. Alex returned to the others while Hugo went to the change rooms.

"Good job Alex. You're killing it out there" said Ryder.

"I'm glad to be doing you proud. Time for me to defeat Kenneth" said Alex as he returned to the ring. Kenneth entered the ring flexing his muscles causing the female audience members to swoon over him.

"I swear I'll kill any other girl who touches Kenneth" said Sonata.

"He does have a good physique. I get the same reaction when girls see my body" said Ryder.

"Me too. When me & Kelly faced off at WPWE all the girls were going crazy over me" said Elias.

"I can see why. Good thing I have you as a boyfriend" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"Get ready to be beaten again Kenneth" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Kenneth as the match began. Alex & Kenneth threw powerful punches at each other trying to gain the upper hand.

"This'll be an action-packed match" said Mr Peabody.

"The hype is dialled all the way up to 11" said Sherman as Alex & Kenneth continued laying into each other. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged between them.

"Is that all you got?" asked Alex.

"Just you wait. Have a taste of my finishing move" said Kenneth as he executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. He delivered a series of rapid jabs to Alex's abdomen before delivering some hooks to his head & finishing with a haymaker between Alex's chest & abdomen. Alex barely avoided a knockout.

"Time for you to taste my Porter Pounder" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. Kenneth also remained standing.

"Kenneth's doing a fantastic job" said Keisha.

"He's so hot" said Sonata.

"This match could go either way" said Ryder.

"It's getting down to the wire" said Elias as Alex & Kenneth wore each other down. Alex let Kenneth exhaust himself before making his move. He delivered a series of hooks & uppercuts that knocked Kenneth unconscious. Kenneth almost got up, but he failed to get to his feet by the count of 10.

"I'm doing well. 3 down & 5 to go" said Alex as Kenneth got to his feet.

"Well done Alex. That was spectacular" said Kenneth.

"You made this match fun" said Alex as he & Kenneth shook hands before returning to the others.

"That was great Alex. Keep up the good work" said Kiko.

"I feel so alive" said Alex.

"That was an intense match" said Kenneth.

"Even if you lost you still put up 1 hell of a fight" said Sonata as Kenneth & herself kissed.

"Who's my next opponent?" asked Alex.

"Next is Franz Eichmann" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. Franz entered playing a piano accordion which he split in half before executing some moves.

"You'll be the 4TH consecutive person to lose to me" said Alex.

"Nein. I shall reign supreme" said Franz as the match began. They wasted no time throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Don't be embarrassed to lose to me" said Alex.

"That's not happening" said Franz.

"If Alex wins this match he'll be halfway through the circuit" said Janeiro.

"I know he can do it" said Ria.

"He's not showing any signs of slowing down" said Rio as Alex & Franz continued laying into each other.

"I've got you now" said Alex.

"I don't think so" said Franz as he executed his Gutentag finishing move. He delivered rapid jabs to Alex before uppercutting him. Alex almost got knocked out but stayed standing.

"Now for my finishing move" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. Franz also remained standing.

"I have more where that came from" said Alex.

"Do your worst" said Franz as the match went on. Alex performed evasive manoeuvres before knocking Franz out with a haymaker.

"Sweet. I'm halfway there & living on a prayer" said Alex as Franz regained consciousness.

"Good job kid" said Franz.

"I'm at the top of my game" said Alex as he & Franz shook hands. Alex returned to the others while Franz headed to the change rooms.

"Excellent work Alex" said Alan.

"You're making quick work of your opponents" said Amy.

"I feel a bit exhausted, but I refuse to give up. Who's next to fall at the hands of Turbo Toddler?" asked Alex.

"Opponent #5 is Abba Funk" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's get this party started" said Alex as he re-entered the ring. Abba entered doing the hustle before showing off her best moves.

"I'll funk you into unconsciousness" said Abba.

"I don't think so" said Alex as the match began. Abba & Alex immediately came out swinging at each other.

"Can you feel the groove?" asked Abba.

"All I feel is me owning you" said Alex as the match continued. Neither of them held anything back.

"Time to end this" said Abba as she executed her Dancing Queen finishing move. She delivered hooks & jabs to Alex while disco dancing.

"This isn't a disco. I'll send you back to the 1970's with my Porter Pounder" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. Abba staggered around trying to keep steady.

"I'm not down yet" said Abba.

"You will be soon" said Alex as Abba continued disco dancing while striking Alex with hooks & jabs. She soon lost all her energy from the mix of dancing & fighting. Alex proceeded to knock her out with a haymaker giving him his 5TH victory after Abba failed to get up in time.

"5 in a row. Soon I'll be the champion of Minor Circuit" said Alex as Abba regained consciousness.

"I got outfunked. Better stick to the dancefloor" said Abba as she & Alex shook hands. Abba went to the change rooms while Alex returned to the others.

"Great job Alex. I'm impressed" said Mr Porter.

"Thanks grandpa. I only have 3 more victories left to go before I become the champion" said Alex.

"You're making it look easy" said Kiko.

"Turbo Toddler is powering through this circuit. Who's my next match against?" asked Alex.

"Self-proclaimed life of the party Mimi "Streamer Woman"" said Mr Peabody.

"Alright I'm ready for her" said Alex as he re-entered the ring. Mimi entered twirling streamers around & showing off her moves.

"Time to get another step closer to the title" said Alex.

"Let's see if you can beat me" said Mimi as the match began. Alex & Mimi struck each other with intense force.

"I've come too far to lose now" said Alex.

"I'm not letting you win without a fight" said Mimi as Alex & herself exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Do your worst" said Alex.

"You're about to regret saying that" said Mimi as she executed her Party Puncher finishing move. She delivered some jabs to Alex's abdomen before performing a haymaker to his chest. Alex struggled to recover.

"Turbo Toddler won't lose" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. Mimi staggered around the ring as she attempted to recover. Alex then knocked her out with a hook to the face.

"I'm rising to the top" said Alex as Mimi regained consciousness.

"The party's over for me" said Mimi as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Mimi heading to the change rooms.

"Good job Alex. The title is almost yours" said Elias.

"Only a couple of opponents remain. Who's next to feel my wrath?" asked Alex.

"Mimi's boyfriend Bobby Bounce" said Sherman.

"I'm ready" said Alex as he re-entered the ring. Bobby entered jumping on a pogo stick & showing off his moves.

"Are you ready?" asked Alex.

"Always" said Bobby as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were thrown as they attempted to overpower each other.

"You'll go down just like your girlfriend" said Alex.

"That's what you think" said Bobby.

"I'm super impressed. Alex isn't letting anyone stop him" said Kiko.

"He's got a lot of fight in him" said Mr Porter as Alex & Bobby continued laying into each other.

"Give up yet?" asked Alex.

"Never. Time to take you down" said Bobby as he executed his Bouncer finishing move. He struck Alex with a series of rapid hooks & jabs while bouncing up & down. Alex became dizzy but recovered.

"Nice try. Now for my finishing move" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. Bobby became disoriented from the hooks, jabs & uppercuts inflicted on him. Alex then knocked Bobby out with a haymaker to the face.

"Another victory under my belt" said Alex as Bobby regained consciousness.

"I better bounce" said Bobby as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Bobby heading to the change rooms.

"I'm on fire. Only 1 match left. Who's my final opponent?" asked Alex.

"Minor Circuit champion King Sumo" said Mr Peabody.

"I'm ready" said Alex as he re-entered the ring. King Sumo entered the ring doing sumo stomps & showing off his moves.

"Time to become a champion" said Alex.

"In your dreams" said King Sumo as the match began. They exchanged powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I'm on the edge of glory" said Alex.

"Too bad you won't make it past that point" said King Sumo as Alex & himself laid into each other with all their strength.

"Alex is almost the king of Minor Circuit" said Elias.

"I'm impressed with his performance today" said Ryder.

"He has mad skill" said Kenneth.

"I think he's about to claim victory" said Rio as Alex & King Sumo began wearing each other down. Neither of them showed any signs of giving up.

"Soon I'll dethrone you" said Alex.

"My finishing move will stop you" said King Sumo as he executed his Sumo Slammer finishing move. He delivered a series of jabs to Alex's abdomen before uppercutting him & finishing with a series of hooks. Alex was almost knocked unconscious.

"You almost beat me but I'm not weak. Time to win the crown" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. King Sumo wasn't fazed by it.

"I'm going to win" said Alex.

"Dream on kid" said King Sumo as the fight continued. Everyone watched in anticipation for the outcome. King Sumo soon began to tire out. Alex took advantage of this & delivered a series of hooks before striking King Sumo in the face with a haymaker. King Sumo fell & failed to get up in time.

"YES, I DID IT" cried Alex as the crowd cheered wildly for him. King Sumo soon got on his feet again.

"Well done kid. You knocked it out of the park" said King Sumo.

"That was a great match" said Alex as he shook King Sumo's hand. Alex then returned to the others while King Sumo headed to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. That was spectacular" said Alan.

"Well done defeating the champion" said Amy.

"You made us all proud" said Mr Porter.

"Give me a kiss champ" said Kiko as Alex & herself kissed.

"Congratulations Alex. You're now the new champion of Minor Circuit" said Mr Peabody.

"On behalf of the YWBA I present you with this" said Hello Kitty as she handed Alex a belt with a cobra insignia on it.

"Thanks everyone. I'm so happy right now" said Alex.

"We better get back to Adventure Bay so that we can get some rest before the next circuit" said Rio.

"Before we do that let's go to my house, so me & my parents can get our stuff. After what I've been through I don't want to live in Berrygreen Waters anymore. I'd rather live next door to my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone got in the PW Patroller & headed to Kelly's house.

"Alex, I think it's important I tell you about the next circuit" said Rio.

"What do I need to know?" asked Alex.

"It's a kickboxing circuit" said Rio.

"OK. Who are my opponents?" asked Alex.

"Jamming Mac, Jimmy "Jittering" Jiang, Mama Mask, Skippy Piston, Slumbering Jack, Little Liger, Slithering Sammy & Hugh Heartthrob" said Rio.

"OK. Where is the next circuit being held?" asked Alex.

"Royal Woods" said Rio.

"Looks like we're heading to our hometown tomorrow" said Lincoln as the PAW Patroller arrived at Kelly's house.

"OK we're here. The sooner we can get our stuff & leave the better" said Kelly as everyone went to help her & her parents get their stuff to allow them to move to a new house.

"Is this Skippy Piston kid a mechanic?" asked Alex.

"He's my crush. I can't wait to see him again" said Lola.

"Hugh used to be my tutor. All my sisters fell in love with him at 1ST sight. Even though some of them already had boyfriends they couldn't help falling in love with him. It made my tutoring hard since they all kept interrupting us" said Lincoln.

"We couldn't help ourselves. He's so hot" said Lori.

"Even though you already have a boyfriend" said Lincoln.

"I was blindsided by Hugh's English charm" said Lori.

"Whatever you say. Let's finish helping to get Kelly's stuff packed" said Lincoln as everyone helped Harry, Kelly & Susie pack their stuff. They started with the biggest things including their beds & furniture before working their way down to their personal belongings. Eventually everything was packed in the PAW Patroller ready to go.

"Let's get back to Adventure Bay. The sooner we avoid running into Lionel, Roscoe & Shari the better" said Kelly as everyone left Berrygreen Waters & headed back to Adventure Bay. None of them noticed that Lionel, Roscoe & Shari were hiding nearby. Lionel was mad that Kelly was moving out of town.

"Kelly will be sorry for what she did to us" said Lionel.

"I can't believe we didn't catch her in time" said Roscoe.

"At least we know where she is" said Shari.

"I'll make her pay once I get my paws on her" said a Doberman who appeared from behind. It was DeSoto.

"Hi DeSoto" said Roscoe.

"I'll teach Kelly a lesson for beating you up" said DeSoto.

"Let's go after them. They won't see us coming" said Lionel as DeSoto, himself, Roscoe & Shari went after the PAW Patroller.

"So where should I put this title belt once we get home?" asked Alex.

"Perhaps you could make a memory wall to hang it on" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Alex as everyone arrived back in Adventure Bay. They pulled up by the vacant house next to the 1 Elias, Ella & Ethan lived in.

"Let's officially move in" said Kelly as everyone helped get Harry, Kelly & Susie's stuff into their new house. They started by setting the biggest things in place & worked their way down to the smallest personal belongings. 2 hours later everything was in place.

"Perfect. It makes me happy now that I live next door to my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed. Eliza & Kevin did the same. An angry growl was then heard. Everyone turned to see DeSoto, Lionel, Roscoe & Shari in front of them.

"YOU" yelled Kelly.

"Did you seriously think running away from me was that easy? You're about to pay for what you did" said Lionel.

"No, I'm not. You deserved every blow" said Kelly.

"That's the bitch who hurt my brother?" asked DeSoto.

"Yes" said Roscoe.

"You'll be sorry if you dare to hurt my sister" said Kevin.

"Kelly doesn't have a brother" said Lionel.

"He's my half-brother. He's the child of my mother & Zane Azretski" said Kelly.

"WHAT?" cried Harry.

"I thought I had an abortion" said Susie.

"You did. Kevin survived because the doctor who performed the abortion kept him alive through a medical procedure that allowed him to develop outside the womb. It's the same with Eliza" said Kelly.

"It must suck knowing the Bedroom Bandit took your virginity & became your stepfather" said Lionel.

"He's not my stepfather. I refuse to address him as such" said Kelly.

"Whatever. Time to make you pay" said Lionel.

"I'll handle Shari" said Aquamarine.

"Roscoe's mine" said Doug.

"I'll deal with Lionel" said Elias.

"I can take on DeSoto" said Kelly as Aquamarine, Doug, Elias & herself attacked DeSoto, Lionel, Roscoe & Shari. Elias brutally beat up Lionel with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME" yelled Lionel.

"Think again asshole. Have a taste of my Body Breaker" said Elias as he delivered a series of rapid punches to Lionel's abdomen before doing the same to his chest. He then delivered some hooks & haymaker punches to Lionel's head before picking him up & slamming Lionel's back against his knee. This caused Lionel's spine to break.

"Never mess with an MMA master" said Elias as Kelly laid into DeSoto.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER" yelled DeSoto.

"I'll break you just how Elias broke Lionel" said Kelly as she punched DeSoto in the groin. As he recoiled in pain Kelly delivered rapid punches to his head before stomping on him until he was knocked unconscious.

"Femme Fatale does it again" said Kelly as Doug fought Roscoe.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT DOUGLY" yelled Roscoe.

"You shall join your brother in defeat" said Doug as he bit down on Roscoe's groin causing him to scream in pain. Doug then threw a series of Pup Fu strikes at Roscoe & continued to attack until Roscoe was knocked unconscious.

"Good riddance" said Doug as Aquamarine tore into Shari.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BITCH" yelled Shari.

"I'll destroy you as bad as your boyfriend" said Aquamarine as she slammed Shari's head into the ground & kept doing so until Shari was knocked unconscious.

"Stupid girl. She had that coming" said Aquamarine as Apollo used his super breath to send DeSoto, Lionel, Roscoe & Shari flying away.

"I'm glad they're gone" said Elias.

"That was awesome. You snapped Lionel like a toothpick" said Kelly.

"Looks like he couldn't handle my Body Breaker" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed. Aquamarine & Doug did the same.

"I'll break Zane even harder if he shows up" said Kelly as Aaron & Zane appeared as if on cue.

"Well if it isn't my favourite stepson" said Aaron.

"It's my favourite stepdaughter too" said Zane.

"GO TO HELL" yelled Elias.

"YOU'RE NOT RELATED TO ME" yelled Kelly.

"That's my father?" asked Kevin.

"Correct" said Kelly.

"You look charming son" said Zane.

"SHUT UP" yelled Kevin.

"Let's destroy these guys" said Elias as he & Eliza attacked Aaron while Kelly & Kevin attacked Zane.

"It's sad that you won't accept me into your family" said Aaron.

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF MY FAMILY YOU ABOMINATION" yelled Elias.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FATHER. ETHAN'S MORE OF A FATHER TO ME THAN YOU COULD EVER BE" yelled Eliza as Elias & her beat Aaron unconscious with punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"Looks like my family isn't giving me any love either" said Zane.

"YOU'RE NOT FAMILY. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY" yelled Kelly.

"YOU DESERVE THIS" yelled Kevin as Kelly & himself punched, kicked, swung & struck Zane until he was knocked unconscious. Elias then called the FBI who came & took Aaron & Zane away.

"Their trials couldn't come soon enough" said Elias.

"1 day they'll be brought to justice" said Eliza.

"They'll both be sorry for what they did" said Kelly.

"Good riddance to those scumbags" said Kevin As Elias & Eliza kissed with Kelly & himself doing the same.

"I better put this away for safekeeping" said Alex as he went home & hung up his title belt on his bedroom wall. He then returned to the others.

"1 down & 5 more to go" said Alex.

"Kelly is it true that Kevin is Susie & Zane's child?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Kelly.

"Let's take a DNA test just to be sure" said Susie.

"I got you covered" said Suzan as she gave Kevin a DNA test. It produced a positive result.

"There's the proof" said Kevin.

"I'm speechless. It's almost too crazy to believe" said Harry.

"You're telling me" said Susie.

"My parents fainted when they found out the truth about Eliza" said Elias.

"Me & Kevin also have superpowers just like Elias & Eliza" said Kelly.

"Watch this" said Kevin Kelly & himself unlocked their powers. Everyone watched in amazement as they rose into the air.

"I didn't know Kelly could do that" said Harry.

"Me either" said Susie.

"I got my powers the same way Elias did" said Kelly.

"I got mine the same way Eliza did" said Kevin.

"Incredible" said Harry.

"They're truly gifted" said Susie.

"Anyways we should get some rest. Should we train before heading out tomorrow?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Chun Li will train you in kickboxing" said Rio.

"OK" said Alex.

"Let's settle down for the night. Good work today guys" said Elias as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumble In Royal Woods

The next morning after everyone woke up they got together at the Lookout to help Alex train before the next circuit.

"OK I'm ready to begin training" said Alex as Chun Li entered the ring.

"1ST we'll start with basic kicks" said Chun Li.

"OK. Show me the way" said Alex as Chun Li entered her stance. Alex then did the same. Chun Li then performed her Lightning Kick.

"That was cool" said Alex.

"Your turn" said Chun Li as Alex executed some basic kicks.

"That was good" said Chun Li.

"I'm having fun" said Alex as Chun Li performed the Spinning Bird Kick.

"That was awesome" said Alex.

"Show me what you got" said Chun Li as Alex performed a roundhouse kick called the Porterhouse.

"You're doing well" said Chun Li.

"Show me what else I need to learn" said Alex as Chun Li entered a crane pose & performed a jump kick.

"I want to try" said Alex as he performed a jump kick.

"Well done Alex" said Chun Li.

"This is the best training session ever" said Alex.

"Let's see how good you really are" said Chun Li.

"OK" said Alex as he & Chun Li began to spar. Alex used everything he'd learnt to keep up with Chun Li.

"Don't feel embarrassed losing to a 6-year-old" said Alex.

"You're on" said Chun Li as Alex & herself laid into each other with all their strength. Alex threw crosses, hooks, jabs, kicks & uppercuts at Chun Li while she countered with her own moves. They sparred for 10 minutes before stopping.

"That was fun. I feel pumped" said Alex.

"I'd say you're ready to take down anyone in your way" said Chun Li.

"I'm always ready" said Alex.

"That's good" said Chun Li.

"The Reality Shifter's ready" said Suzan.

"Let's go" said Alex as everyone used the Reality Shifter to enter Royal Woods.

"It's been a while since we've been here' said Lincoln.

"You're telling me" said Ronnie Anne.

"Let's go to the arena" said Alex as everyone headed for Royal Woods Arena. Along the way several boys began catcalling Suzan. She scoffed at them as she walked by.

"Looks like I'm the forbidden fruit in this town" said Suzan.

"They'll be sorry if they dare to put their hands on you" said Damien.

"Hey Lana, how'd you meet Skippy?" asked Alex.

"I met him at school. He was fixing some kids bike & he did a fantastic job on it. After I introduced myself we just clicked. I can't wait to see him again" said Lana as a local boy slapped Suzan on the ass.

"HEY PISS OFF" yelled Suzan.

"Sexy & bold. Just what I like" said the punk.

"That's my girlfriend you dick" said Damien.

"Not for long she'll be" said the punk.

"You better apologise right now" said Ms Marjorie.

"What are you going to do about it old hag?" asked the punk.

"I'll teach you a lesson" said Ms Marjorie.

"Bring it on. I'll break your bones like toothpicks easily" said the punk as he ran at Ms Marjorie. Ms Marjorie punched him in the face & began beating him up. She laid into the punk with punches, kicks, swings & strikes. He tried to fight back but he was no match for Ms Marjorie & soon she reduced him to a battered, bloody & bruised mess.

"Apologise for what you did" said Ms Marjorie.

"Fine. I'm sorry for slapping your ass madam" said the punk.

"You'll be sorry if I catch you doing it again. Get out of here" said Suzan as the punk left. The other male youth nearby stood in humbled silence.

"That was awesome Ms Marjorie" said Suzan.

"I agree" said a voice as an elderly man appeared. It was Mr Grouse.

"Hi, I'm Mr Grouse" said Mr Grouse as everyone introduced themselves.

"That was spectacular" said Mr Grouse.

"Thanks. I'm a trained professional" said Ms Marjorie.

"You taught that boy a lesson he'll never forget" said Mr Grouse.

"I sure did" said Ms Marjorie as Bill scanned Mr Grouse.

"I think he's fallen for you" said Bill.

"He's quite a dapper looking fellow" said Ms Marjorie.

"You look good too" said Mr Grouse as he kissed Ms Marjorie.

"What brings you all here?" asked Mr Grouse.

"I'm competing in a boxing circuit. We're on the way there now" said Alex.

"Sounds fun. I'll join you" said Mr Grouse as he & the others continued heading to the arena. Up in the sky Dr Sweet & Sour aka Lem flew over Royal woods in his Lemon Pod.

"Oh, how I love lemons. Hopefully this town has lemon trees in them" said Lem as he tried to find a lemon tree. Moments later he spotted everyone heading to the arena.

"Looks like my brother, his family & his friends have business here as well. I better keep an eye on them" said Lem as he watched everyone. Sour Moth aka Sara happened to be flying around nearby.

"What a lovely day to fly. I love the feeling of wind against my wings" said Sara as she continued flying around. Lem & herself soon noticed each other. The moment they made eye contact they became instantly smitten. Lem flew over to Sara & let her in the Lemon Pod.

"Hey there sexy. I'm Lem" said Lem.

"I'm Sara" said Sara.

"You're Sweetie's sister, aren't you?" asked Lem.

"Correct. You're Mel's brother correct?" asked Sara.

"Yes. I just saw them, their family & their friends in town below us" said Lem.

"Why are they in Royal Woods?" asked Sara.

"I don't know. Perhaps we could drop by & visit them" said Lem.

"That's perfect. We'll get them when they least expect it" said Sara.

"I like the way you think" said Lem.

"Kiss me already" said Sara as Lem & herself kissed.

"Damn you're hot" said Lem.

"So are you" said Sara.

"Let's make some kids of our own to deal with their kids" said Lem as he licked Sara's rear end.

"Great idea. Let's do it" said Sara as Lem put the Lemon Pod on autopilot. He & Sara then began making love.

"FEEL MY BABIES ENTER YOU. WE'LL BE PARENTS OF EVIL" cried Lem as he thrust into Sara.

"I FEEL IT. KEEP GOING. WE'LL HAVE THE BEST EVIL KIDS EVER" cried Sara as Lem & herself continued making love. 15 minutes later they stopped.

"That felt great" said Lem.

"Soon Mel & Sweetie will have a family feud on their paws" said Sara as Lem & herself laughed evilly. Back in Royal Woods everyone arrived at the arena for the YWBA Major Circuit.

"We're here. I can't wait to get in the ring" said Alex as Mr Peabody & Sherman entered the commentator's box to kick off the circuit.

"Welcome everyone to the YWBA Major Circuit. I'm Mr Peabody & joining me is my adopted son Sherman" said Mr Peabody.

"We're coming at you live from Royal Woods. Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter is about to take on the 8 other fighters in the circuit for his 2ND title. His 1ST opponent from Brazil is Capoeira prodigy Jamming Mac" said Sherman as Alex entered the ring giving fans high 5's & flexing his muscles before showing off his moves. Mac entered the ring executing Capoeira choreography.

"Time to begin the path to another title" said Alex.

"I'll wipe the floor with you" said Mac as the match began. They threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Come & get your kicks" said Alex.

"My legs are stronger" said Mac as Alex & himself began kicking each other. They exchanged basic kicks trying to knock each other down.

"I'm impressed. They're both doing a great job" said Carlos.

"Indeed. This is a great match" said Selena as Alex & Mac continued laying into each other.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Alex.

"Gladly" said Mac as he executed his Capoeira Crusher finishing move. He delivered some jabs to Alex's abdomen before uppercutting & kicking him. Alex countered with his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. As Mac stumbled around the ring trying to recover Alex knocked him out with a haymaker.

"KNOCKOUT. TURBO TODDLER WINS" cried Hello Kitty as the crowd cheered. Mac then regained consciousness.

"Well done kid. Good luck against everyone else" said Mac as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Mac heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. That was great" said Chun Li.

"You're doing an amazing job" said Rio.

"I can't wait to see who my next opponent is" said Alex.

"Next is Jimmy "Jittering" Jiang. He's a 10-year-old Kung Fu prodigy who's often referred to as Jitter Jiang" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. Jimmy entered drinking a cup of coffee before showing off his moves. Hello Kitty stepped in before the match began.

"Jimmy, I know you have weapons on you. Hand them over" said Hello Kitty.

"WHAT WEAPONS? I'M NOT A CHEATER. HAHAHA" laughed Jimmy as Hello Kitty did a pat down on him. She proceeded to confiscate all his weapons.

"OK you're clear. FIGHT" said Hello Kitty as the match began. Alex & Jimmy exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"You're a caffeine addict" said Alex.

"I LOVE COFFEE. IT'S DELICIOUS" cried Jimmy.

"Jimmy looks identical to Ryder" said Elias.

"The only difference between us are our outfits" said Ryder as Alex & Jimmy began kicking each other. They soon began wearing each other down.

"You're really hyper" said Alex.

"I'M HYPER GOOD. CHECK OUT MY FINISHING MOVE" cried Jimmy as he executed his Caffeine Crunch finishing move. He delivered a series of rapid hooks & kicks to Alex. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. Jimmy soon began feeling lethargic from the caffeine wearing off. Alex took advantage of this & knocked him out with a haymaker.

"He needs to cut back on the caffeine" said Alex as Jimmy regained consciousness.

"I need to have a latte" said Jimmy as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Jimmy heading to the change rooms.

"Excellent job Alex" said Ryder.

"Jimmy looked like you" said Alex.

"He sure did. He was extremely hyper" said Ryder.

"I think it was the caffeine from all the coffee. Anyways who am I taking on next?" asked Alex.

"Mama Mask is opponent #3" said Sherman as Alex returned to the ring. Mama Mask entered letting out a screech before showing off her moves.

"Let's do this" said Alex.

"Mama will take care of you" said Mama Mask as the match began. Alex & Mama Mask laid into each other with powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Is that all you got?" asked Alex.

"Mama's coming" said Mama Mask.

"NO MORE MAMA. NO MORE MAMA" chanted AJ, EJ, KJ & RJ.

"Why are they saying that?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Katie.

"It seems they think Mama Mask is their mother" said Ryder as Alex & Mama Mask continued to fight. They started throwing kicks at each other as they tried to gain the upper hand.

"I've got you now" said Alex.

"Mama's finishing move will defeat you" said Mama Mask as she executed her Mama Slam finishing move. She delivered a series of rapid hooks & jabs to Alex before kicking him. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. They both continued laying into each other until Alex finally knocked Mama Mask out with a haymaker.

"3 for 3" said Alex as Mama Mask regained consciousness.

"Mama lost" said Mama Mask as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Mama Mask heading to the change rooms.

"You got rid of Mama. Yay" said AJ.

"That wasn't Mama Tattletail was it?" asked Alex.

"It was her human form" said EJ.

"I'm glad she's gone" said KJ.

"Mama's creepy" said RJ.

"Who's my next opponent?" asked Alex.

"Melee mechanic Skippy Piston" said Sherman.

"Yay Skippy" said Lana as Alex re-entered the ring. Skippy entered swinging a wrench around before showing off his moves.

"I'm near the halfway mark of the circuit" said Alex.

"Let's see if you can get past me" said Skippy as the match began. They both threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Let's see how much longer you last" said Alex.

"No problem" said Skippy.

"Skippy's so hot" said Lana.

"Maybe he'll join us once the match is over" said Lola.

"I hope he does" said Lana as Alex & Skippy continued sparring. They also began throwing kicks at each other.

"Do your worst" said Alex.

"As you wish" said Skippy as he executed his Mechanical Mayhem finishing move. He uppercutted Alex before delivering a series of hooks & a roundhouse kick. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. Neither Alex nor Skippy were holding anything back.

"This'll be close" said Lana as Alex delivered a combo of hooks & jabs before knocking Skippy unconscious with a haymaker.

"Sweet. I'm halfway to the title" said Alex as Skippy regained consciousness.

"That was intense" said Skippy.

"Lana's watching from the crowd" said Alex.

"Sweet. I can't wait to see her again" said Skippy as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Skippy heading to the change rooms.

"You're doing well Alex. Only 4 more opponents stand between you & the title" said Chun Li.

"I feel good about my chances" said Alex as Skippy returned.

"Hi Skippy" said Lana.

"Hi Lana" said Skippy.

"You did good in that match" said Lana.

"Thanks. Good to see you" said Skippy.

"You too" said Lana.

"Let's kiss" said Skippy as Lana & himself kissed.

"I love you Skippy" said Lana.

"I love you too Lana" said Skippy.

"Time for the next match" said Alex.

"Opponent #5 is Slumbering Jack" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. Jack entered wearing mock pyjamas which he tore off before showing off his moves.

"It's bedtime for you" said Alex.

"I feel fresh as a daisy" said Jack as the match began. They both laid into each other with powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"You'll enjoy dreamland once I send you there" said Alex.

"That's where you're going" said Jack.

"I'm impressed with Alex's performance" said Rio.

"Me too. He's truly amazing' said Redux.

"He'll be the Major Circuit champion in no time" said Kiko as Alex & Jack began kicking each other. They both began feeling exhausted.

"You need some rest" said Alex.

"Try my finishing move on for size" said Jack as he executed his Sleepwalker finishing move. He delivered an uppercut before jabbing & kicking Alex. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. Jack began to feel tired.

"Goodnight" said Alex as he knocked Jack unconscious with a haymaker.

"3 more matches left" said Alex as Jack regained consciousness.

"I need to sleep off this loss" said Jack as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Jack heading to the change rooms.

"Great job Alex. Keep up the good work" said Rio.

"You're doing us all proud" said Redux.

"Nothing can stop me now. Bring on my 6TH opponent" said Alex.

"That'd be the Monacan long legged beauty Little Liger" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring. Liger entered blowing kisses to the fans & showing off her moves.

"I'm ready" said Alex.

"My legs will cut you down to size" said Liger as the match began. They tried to overpower each other with crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I don't see much leg action yet" said Alex.

"Just you wait" said Liger.

"This match is heating up" said Janeiro.

"Either of them could win" said Ria as Alex & Liger began kicking each other. Neither of them showed any signs of exhaustion.

"I've almost got you right where I want you" said Alex.

"Time for some leg action" said Liger as she executed her Lethal Legs finishing move. She delivered hooks, jabs & uppercuts to Alex before laying into him with a series of rapid kicks. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. They both proceeded to wear each other down to exhaustion.

"This'll be close" said Elias as Alex let Liger exhaust herself before knocking her out with a haymaker.

"6 down & 2 to go" said Alex as Liger regained consciousness.

"My legs need improvement" said Liger as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Liger heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex" said Alan.

"You've almost won your 2ND title" said Amy.

"Keep up the good work" said Mr Porter.

"I'm ready for my next opponent" said Alex.

"Next up is Saudi Arabian snake charmer Slithering Sammy" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. Sammy entered playing a flute & showing off his moves.

"My title is almost upon me" said Alex.

"I'll charm you into defeat" said Sammy as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"Soon I'll be the champion" said Alex.

"Think again kid" said Sammy.

"Alex's performance is spectacular" said Elias.

"He only has 1 more opponent left after this" said Ryder.

"Alex will easily become the champion of the circuit" said Kenneth.

"He's got serious skill" said Lincoln as Alex & Sammy started throwing kicks. Neither of them held back.

"Give up yet?" asked Alex.

"Never. I'll show you" said Sammy as he executed his Slippery Serpent finishing move. He delivered rapid hooks & jabs to Alex before executing several kicks. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. The match continued with both Alex & Sammy fighting hard.

"I'm almost at the top" said Alex.

"Try & beat me if you can" said Sammy as Alex laid into him with powerful punches & kicks. Soon he overpowered Sammy & knocked him out.

"Sweet. I'm making good progress" said Alex as Sammy regained consciousness.

"I slithered my way to defeat" said Sammy as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Sammy heading to the change rooms.

"Excellent work Alex. You're almost at your 2ND title" said Elias.

"My old tutor is the champion" said Lincoln.

"I bet the girls will go crazy once they see him" said Clyde.

"I'm ready to win another title" said Alex.

"Now for the final match. It's Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter vs Hugh "Study Muffin" Heartthrob" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring. Hugh entered winking at the girls & showing off his moves. All the girls began swooning over him.

"Time to claim the title" said Alex.

"Bring it on" said Hugh as the match began. They struck each other with powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Your reign as champion will soon be over" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Hugh.

"Hugh's so cute" said Lori.

"Don't forget about our relationship" said Bobby.

"Looks like Hugh's as charming as me & the other boys" said Kenneth.

"He's got lots of charisma" said Elias.

"All of Lincoln's sisters are going gaga over him" said Ryder as Alex & Hugh began kicking each other. Everyone watched in anticipation for the outcome of the match.

"Prepare to be overthrown" said Alex.

"My finishing move says otherwise" said Hugh as he executed his Tutor Takedown finishing move. He uppercutted Alex before delivering a series of jabs & a roundhouse kick. Alex recovered & executed his Porter Pounder & Porterhouse finishing moves. Hugh also recovered.

"This match is coming down to the wire" said Mr Grouse.

"I don't know who'll win" said Ms Marjorie as Alex & Hugh laid into each other with all their strength. Alex let Hugh wear himself out before making his move. He delivered a combo of crosses, hooks, jabs, uppercuts, kicks & a haymaker which knocked Hugh out.

"YAY I'VE WON ANOTHER TITLE" cried Alex as the crowd cheered wildly. Hugh then regained consciousness.

"I'm impressed. Good job kid" said Hugh as Alex & himself shook hands.

"Lincoln's in the audience" said Alex.

"Cool. It'll be nice to see him again" said Hugh as Alex & himself left the ring. Alex returned to the others while Hugh went to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. You've won another title" said Kiko.

"Only 4 more remain" said Alex as he kissed Kiko. Hugh then returned.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again" said Hugh as the girls began swooning over him.

"Take it easy girls" said Hugh.

"Time to claim my title" said Alex as Hello Kitty held up a belt with an eagle insignia on it.

"On behalf of the YWBA I present you with this" said Hello Kitty as she gave Alex the title belt.

"Sweet. Another title belt" said Alex.

"Let's get back to Adventure Bay" said Rio as everyone began the journey back home.

"What's the next circuit Rio?" asked Alex.

"World Circuit. It's an MMA style circuit. Tomorrow we'll train you on submission holds" said Rio.

"OK. Who are my opponents?" asked Alex.

"Andrew Snake Eyes, Stephanie "Succubus" DiMartino, Giggles Aplenty, Peg The Keg Stander, Beach Bod, White Groom, White Cardinal & Ms Nightmare" said Rio.

"That's an interesting line up. Where's the venue?" asked Alex.

"Adventure Bay Elementary" said Rio.

"Sweet. Looks like we'll be on home turf" said Alex as a rift appeared that took everyone back to Adventure Bay.

"This is Adventure Bay? What a nice place" said Mr Grouse.

"Indeed. It's a nice change of scenery" said Hugh.

"This place is cooler than Royal Woods" said Skippy.

"I better hang up my new title" said Alex as he went home & hung his new title on his bedroom wall. He then returned to the others.

"Is that all for today?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Tomorrow Danny & Lynn will train you on everything you need to know" said Rio.

"OK. Let's get some rest" said Alex as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: School Smackdown

The next morning everyone woke up & regrouped at the Lookout for the next training session.

"Let's get to it" said Alex as Danny & Lynn went to change into their MMA outfits.

"I can't wait for today's circuit. I'm so excited" said Alex.

"You'll wipe the floor with the other fighters" said Kiko.

"I can't wait to take Andrew down" said Alex.

"He's dead meat if he dares to lay a finger on me" said Kiko.

"Does Andrew live in Adventure Bay?" asked Elias.

"No, he lives in Las Vegas" said Ryder.

"Just like me & Night Katie" said Night Ryder.

"I'm surprised I didn't know that. I guess it's because I'm busy with other stuff" said Night Katie.

"I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget. He'll be sorry for daring to mess with Turbo Toddler" said Alex.

"He sounds really arrogant" said Elias.

"That's an understatement. Andrew's always been jealous of me. He'd constantly brag about how he was the king of boxing & that nobody could ever defeat him. After I won the title from him he ranted about how he was robbed & that only he deserved the title. Ever since then he's been obsessed with beating me & getting the title back" said Ryder.

"If you fought him in your werewolf form he'd be scared silly" said Elias.

"Probably. He doesn't know about that. Sabrina doesn't know either since she'd hunt me down with a rifle if she did" said Ryder.

"I'll kill her if she lays her hands on you again. She's hillbilly scum" said Katie.

"You're the only girl I can picture myself with. I thought Sabrina was everything I wanted but she was a clingy, jealous & possessive psycho who wouldn't give me space. I dumped her because of how borderline stalkerish she was" said Ryder.

"Good thing I'm nothing like that" said Katie as she kissed Ryder. Danny & Lynn then returned. Danny wore black MMA shorts with a red & yellow trim, gloves & foot wraps & Lynn wore a red tank top, black MMA gloves, red shorts with a white trim & red foot wraps on her feet.

"OK we're ready" said Danny.

"Are you ready Alex?" asked Lynn.

"Absolutely" said Alex as he, Danny & Lynn entered the ring.

"What are we starting with?" asked Alex.

"1ST you'll need the appropriate gear. Since you're 6 you'll also need protection for safety" said Lynn.

"Good point" said Alex as Lynn handed Alex a duffel bag with a picture of his face on it.

"This is cool" said Alex as he opened the bag to see what was in it. It contained a sparring helmet, a mouth guard, MMA shorts, foot wraps, gloves & knee & shoulder pads.

"Sweet. Let's see how I look in these" said Alex as he changed into his new outfit. Everyone watched in awe.

"This is neat" said Alex.

"You look handsome in that" said Kiko.

"Thanks, Kiko. Let's start training" said Alex

"1ST we'll focus on getting your opponent into mount position. Julius you'll be his partner" said Danny as Julius got in the ring.

"What do I do?" asked Julius.

"Lie on the canvas" said Danny as Julius laid down.

"What do I do now?" asked Alex.

"Get on top of him" said Danny as Alex got on top of Julius.

"OK what's next?" asked Alex.

"You can either punch him or transition him into submission to make him tap out" said Lynn.

"OK" said Alex as he threw some punches at Julius. He then performed a submission hold which caused Julius to tap out.

"What else do I need to know?" asked Alex.

"Do you have a signature hold?" asked Lynn.

"It's called the Toy Trap" said Alex as he executed the hold. He clasped Julius' hands & feet together before rolling him around like a hoop which made him dizzy. He then pinned Julius down & held him in place.

"That was a clever move" said Julius.

"Is that everything I need to know?" asked Alex.

"Pretty much. Now you'll spar with me & Lynn to test what you learnt" said Danny.

"Both at the same time?" asked Alex.

"1 at a time" said Danny.

"OK. Who's 1ST?" asked Alex.

"Me" said Danny as he did his signature X pose before signalling for Alex to come at him. The match began with Alex & Danny exchanging crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I'll take you down easily" said Alex.

"Daring Danny X never gives up" said Danny as he executed his Danger Deadlock submission hold. He laid Alex on the canvas & wrapped his arms around Alex's arms & legs. Alex managed to wriggle free by squirming about.

"Time to show you what I got" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. He performed a few hooks before restraining Danny. Danny tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"Good job Alex" said Danny.

"Are you ready Lynn?" asked Alex.

"Totally" said Lynn as she cracked her knuckles & neck muscles before growling competitively. She then began sparring with Alex. They threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Prepare for defeat" said Alex.

"Lunatic Lynn thinks not" said Lynn as she executed her Lunatic Legs submission hold. She leg-locked Alex on the canvas. Alex wriggled around & managed to break free. He then executed his Toy Trap submission hold. He performed some hooks before restraining Lynn. Lynn tapped out after failing to break free.

"Nicely done Alex" said Lynn.

"Shall we get going?" asked Alex.

"OK. I can't wait to see the look on Andrew's face when you make him tap out" said Lynn.

"Pansy Boy will be sorry he crossed me" said Alex.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone headed to Adventure Bay Elementary for the World Circuit.

"Hey Ryder, how'd you meet Kenneth?" asked Alex.

"It was during our 1ST boxing lesson with Kent. We clicked almost instantly" said Ryder.

"I was drawn to Ryder's enthusiasm & passion & he was drawn to my determination & willpower" said Kenneth.

"I taught you 2 well. Krista did the same with Felicia" said Kent.

"I sure did" said Krista.

"Who's Felicia?" asked Elias.

"That's my 1ST name. My full name is Felicia Felicity Spearwood" said Miss Spearwood.

"OK" said Elias.

"I taught her everything I know just like how Kent taught Kenneth & Ryder everything he knows" said Krista.

"You certainly trained them well. Kenneth & Ryder taught me everything they knew. I learned everything about martial arts not only from them but everyone else as well. Anything I didn't learn from you guys I learnt online" said Elias.

"Looks like it all paid off" said Kelly.

"It sure did. Would I be correct in assuming Kenneth & Ryder 1ST met when they were Alex's age?" asked Elias.

"I have a flashback that'll answer that" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Ryder entering the gym Kent worked at. He was 6 at the time.

"Hello. You must be Ryder. I'm Kent" said Kent.

"Nice to meet you" said Ryder as he shook Kent's hand.

"Come with me & I'll show you around" said Kent as he showed Ryder around the gym. After the tour he brought Ryder over to another young boy.

"This is Kenneth" said Kent.

"Hi I'm Ryder" said Ryder.

"Nice to meet you" said Kenneth as he shook Ryder's hand.

"Shall we begin training?" asked Kent.

"Yes please" said Ryder.

"OK let's get started" said Kent as he began training Kenneth & Ryder. They went through various exercises including jumping rope, using the punching bags, running on treadmills & using weights.

"Now let's see how well you 2 do in the ring" said Kent as Kenneth & Ryder entered the ring.

"Ready? FIGHT" cried Kent as Kenneth & Ryder began throwing punches at each other. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I'm going to win" said Kenneth.

"No, you're not" said Ryder as the match continued. After 10 minutes they stopped. Kenneth & Ryder were both battered & bruised from the match.

"Good work today boys. That's today's lesson finished" said Kent.

"You're really cool Ryder. Let's be friends" said Kenneth.

"Sounds good" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself went off to play. The flashback ended at that point.

"That was a fun lesson" said Kenneth.

"I remember it like it was yesterday" said Ryder.

"Look at how far you've come. You 2 are fighting machines" said Elias.

"We sure are" said Kenneth.

"We always enjoy sparring & training together" said Ryder.

Gustavo looked at Keisha & began feeling nervous. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he was feeling nervous.

"Why is this so hard? How can I tell Keisha how I feel?" asked Gustavo.

"Are you OK Gustavo?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I don't know how to express my feelings for Keisha" said Gustavo.

"Perhaps you can just be straight with her. Don't overdo it" said mayor Goodway.

"Good point. I want to make it special though" said Gustavo.

"You'll think of something" said Mayor Goodway.

"Hey Kenneth, do you have any siblings?" asked Alex.

"No, I'm an only child" said Kenneth.

"Are you sure? What about a sibling like Eliza or Kevin who are undead?" asked Alex.

"I don't think I have any. I'm pretty sure I'm an only child just like how Elias & Kelly once were" said Kenneth.

"Technically we still are. Me, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin are the only kids of both of our respective biological parents" said Elias.

"True. Still as far as I know I don't have any siblings" said Kenneth.

"Kenneth you've actually got twin 6-year-old brother/sister siblings named Kendall & Kennedy" said Keisha.

"How come I've never met them?" asked Kenneth.

"Kenny only wanted 1 child. He got me pregnant with them after a condom he used broke during intercourse" said Keisha.

"Where would they be now?" asked Kenneth.

"Kenny put them in the foster care system. We haven't had any form of contact with them since" said Keisha.

"I wasn't expecting that at all" said Kenneth.

"I'll give their foster parents a call after the circuit" said Suzan.

"Sounds good. I'm ready to destroy Andrew" said Alex.

"You'll sucker punch him to tears like that bully Ryder sucker punched the day he met Katie. What was his name anyways?" asked Elias.

"Bradley Murdoch" said Ryder.

"Do you know where he lives now?" asked Elias.

"No. After he moved away at the end of 1ST grade none of us have been in contact with him" said Ryder.

"Fair enough" said Elias.

"Soon Pansy Boy will be knocked off his high horse" said Alex.

"Make sure you kick him down so that he can't get back up" said Lynn.

"I will. Andy Pansy will fall at the feet of Turbo Toddler" said Alex as everyone arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary. Andrew was leaning against the flagpole & smirked as he saw everyone approach.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Half Pint Porter & his pathetic gang of losers" said Andrew.

"Shut up Andy Pansy" said Elias.

"How dare you mock me Goth Boy. You have no idea who you're talking to" said Andrew.

"Yes, I do. I'm talking to a wannabe has been that got his ass kicked by a 6-year-old" said Elias.

"Half Pint got lucky that day. I'll knock him down to size in the ring" said Andrew.

"Dream on. He's already won 2 circuits. Today he'll win his 3RD" said Kiko.

"It's a shame I'm not your boyfriend. I'm a better boyfriend than that brat ever could be" said Andrew.

"She doesn't love you. You'll never be a couple" said Alex.

"That's what you think. Kiko should be mine" said Andrew.

"Well she's not. She could never love a guy whose ego is so big that it's meant to compensate for their tiny sewing needle sized penis" said Elias.

"OK THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT GOTH BOY" yelled Andrew as he went to punch Elias. Elias grabbed Andrew's fist & twisted his arm behind his back. Elias then punched Andrew in the genitalia causing him to keel over in pain.

"You just got a taste of my Ball Buster" said Elias.

"You'll pay for that. See you in the ring Porter. As for you Zackary Ryder Jr I will get my title back. You won't have it for much longer" said Andrew.

"Keep dreaming Pansy Boy" said Ryder as Andrew went inside.

"I'm glad he doesn't attend school here. If he did 1 of us would've probably punched his egotistical face in by now" said Elias.

"I'm ready to kick his ass. He's on my turf" said Alex.

"I know you can beat him" said Ryder.

"Give him no mercy" said Kenneth.

"Humiliate him in the worst way possible" said Kiko.

"I will" said Alex as everyone went inside. Mr Peabody & Sherman proceeded to set up the commentator area.

"Today's circuit will be exciting" said Mr Peabody.

"Indeed. Alex has the home advantage since we're at his school" said Sherman.

"True. I have a feeling he'll rise above & beyond" said Mr Peabody.

"Me too" said Sherman.

In the change rooms Alex was preparing to begin the circuit.

"Today I'll dominate the ring again. I won't let anyone stand in my way. Turbo Toddler never gives up" said Alex as he changed into his boxing outfit. He then took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"OK I'm ready" said Alex.

"You do realise this is an MMA circuit, right?" asked Lynn.

"I forgot. I better put the right gear on" said Alex as he changed into his MMA outfit.

"Now I'm ready" said Alex.

"Great. Go out there & make those suckers tap out" said Lynn.

"You got it" said Alex as he headed out to prepare for the 1ST match.

"Welcome everyone to the YWBA World Circuit" said Mr Peabody.

"Today Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter will compete against 8 fighters. If he beats them all he'll earn his 3RD title" said Sherman.

"Correct. His 1ST opponent is Andrew "Pansy Boy" Snake Eyes" said Mr Peabody as Alex entered the ring giving fans high 5's & flexing his muscles before showing off his moves. Andrew entered rolling loaded dice & showing off his moves.

"I'm going to love beating you" said Alex.

"I won't let you humiliate me" said Andrew as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Come at me Pansy Boy" said Alex.

"I'll knock you on your ass Half Pint" said Andrew.

"Watching Andrew get beaten will be satisfying" said Elias.

"Alex will teach him a lesson he'll never forget" said Ryder.

"Andy Pansy won't stand a chance" said Kenneth.

"Alex has this in the bag" said Kiko as the match continued. Alex & Andrew laid into each other with all their strength.

"Is that all you got Andy Pansy?" asked Alex.

"My submission hold will silence your mockery" said Andrew as he executed his Cobra Crush submission hold. He constricted Alex like a snake making it hard for him to break free.

"Who's the pansy now?" asked Andrew as Alex freed 1 of his arms & delivered a haymaker to Andrew's face. This caused Andrew to break his hold. Alex then executed his Toy Trap submission hold. Andrew tried to break free to no avail.

"Your chances of winning are smaller than your genitals" said Alex.

"I'LL KILL YOU HALF PINT" yelled Andrew as he broke free & began throwing furious punches at Alex. Alex performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid the blows. Once Andrew began to feel tired Alex made his move. He delivered a combo of hooks, jabs & uppercuts before knocking Andrew out with a haymaker.

"KNOCKOUT. TURBO TODDLER WINS" cried Hello Kitty as the crowd cheered wildly. Andrew then regained consciousness.

"Looks like I beat you again" said Alex.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT. I'M THE CHAMPION. NOBODY ELSE IS BETTER THAN ME. F*CK YOU ALL" yelled Andrew as the crowd booed & jeered at him for being a sore loser.

"BOO YOURSELVES YOU C*NTS" yelled Andrew as he flipped the bird at the crowd & stormed out of the arena.

"I'll show them. This isn't the last they've seen of me" said Andrew as he headed to the change rooms. Alex returned to the others.

"Well done Alex. You put Andy Pansy in his place" said Elias.

"That was satisfying to watch. Andrew's outburst was pathetic" said Ryder.

"He has the mental maturity of a 3-year-old" said Kenneth.

"He's nothing more than an arrogant, immature & unprofessional braggart. I'd be embarrassed to show my face if I was him" said Elias.

"Maybe now he'll think twice about picking fights with the wrong people" said Kiko.

"Anyways I'm ready for the next match" said Alex.

"The last name of your next opponent sounds familiar" said Lincoln.

"How so?" asked Alex.

"I think she's Ms DiMartino's daughter. Be careful. Stephanie might try to seduce you" said Lincoln.

"That shouldn't be a problem" said Alex.

"I'll kill her if she makes a move on Alex" said Kiko as Alex re-entered the ring. Stephanie entered blowing kisses to the crowd & showing off her moves.

"Let's do this" said Alex.

"As you wish handsome" said Stephanie as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"It's too bad I have to beat a cute girl like you" said Alex.

"I know I can win but I wouldn't mind losing to a hunk like you" said Stephanie.

"Stephanie makes me want to vomit" said Kiko.

"I doubt Alex would cheat on you. He's not like that" said Elias.

"If Stephanie gets too close for comfort I'll whack her with my umbrella" said Kiko as Alex & Stephanie continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"Is that all you got?" asked Alex.

"Check out my submission hold" said Stephanie as she executed her Sexy Stronghold submission hold. She wrapped her arms & legs around Alex & held him close.

"You have a good body" said Stephanie as Alex wriggled around & broke free.

"Sorry I'm taken" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. Stephanie did everything she could to break free, but nothing worked. Alex then knocked her out with a combo of hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I'm doing good so far" said Alex as Stephanie regained consciousness.

"Well done sexy. That was a great match" said Stephanie as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Stephanie heading to the change rooms.

"Nice work Alex. You showed her who's boss" said Kiko.

"Even though she was pretty she'll never compare to you" said Alex as he kissed Kiko.

"Your next opponent is my friend Giggles" said Luan as Alex re-entered the ring. Giggles entered laughing hysterically & showing off her moves.

"No funny business" said Alex.

"You're hilarious" said Giggles as the match began. They threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Time to stop joking around" said Alex.

"You're a barrel of laughs" said Giggles.

"It's good to see Giggles again" said Luan.

"Does she have the same sense of humour as you?" asked Kai.

"Correct. We both click" said Luan as Alex & Giggles continued laying into each other.

"I'm tired of monkeying around" said Alex.

"My submission hold will make you laugh" said Giggles as she executed her Last Laugh submission hold. She pinned Alex down with her arms & legs while grinning widely.

"Who's laughing now?" asked Giggles as Alex squirmed about & broke free.

"You spoke too soon" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. Giggles tried to break free but failed. Alex then knocked her out with a haymaker.

"I'm on a roll" said Alex as Giggles regained consciousness.

"Looks like you got the last laugh" said Giggles as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Giggles heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. You're on fire" said Alan.

"You're making this look like a cakewalk" said Amy.

"The home ground advantage is working" said Mr Porter.

"It sure is" said Alex as Giggles snuck up & jump scared Luan.

"HI LUAN" cried Giggles.

"WOAH. Oh, hi Giggles. The joke is on me" said Luan.

"Indeed" said Giggles.

"Well done out there" said Luan.

"I had fun" said Giggles.

"I'm sure you did" said Luan.

"Bring on opponent #4" said Alex.

"That'd be the drunken airhead Peg The Keg Stander" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring. Peg entered downing vodka & showing off his moves.

"Alcohol won't help in this arena" said Alex.

"I'll drink to that" said Peg as the match began. A flurry of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Soon you'll be out cold" said Alex.

"It'll be from the alcohol" said Peg.

"Peg's a fool. He's wrong if he thinks alcohol will help" said Elias.

"It's only going to make things worse" said Ryder.

"If he wants to act like a fool let him" said Kenneth as Alex & Peg continued laying into each other.

"Is the alcohol taking effect yet?" asked Alex.

"My submission hold will answer that" said Peg as he executed his Beer Batter submission hold. He laid Alex flat on the canvas & pinned him down.

"Try & escape" said Peg as Alex easily broke free.

"You're not even trying" said Alex as Peg began to feel woozy from the alcohol. Alex took advantage of this & pummelled him with hooks, jabs & uppercuts that knocked him unconscious.

"Alcohol doesn't make you perform better" said Alex as Peg regained consciousness.

"I have a headache. I need a drink" said Peg as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Peg heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. You owned that drunk fool" said Kiko.

"What a bad idea it was for him to drink alcohol thinking it'd help. Match #5 here I come" said Alex.

"Next up is muscle bound brawler Beach Bod" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring. Beach Bod entered flexing his muscles & showing off his moves. The girls in the audience swooned over him.

"You're going down" said Alex.

"I doubt that" said Beach Bod as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were thrown.

"Is that all you got?" asked Alex.

"I'm just getting started" said Beach Bod.

"Beach Bod has a lot of charisma" said Elias.

"The girls are going gaga over him" said Ryder.

"I'll admit that he's attractive" said Kenneth.

"Looks like I'm not the only charming guy around" said Hugh as Alex & Beach Bod continued laying into each other.

"You need to work on your tan" said Alex.

"My submission hold says otherwise" said Beach Bod as he executed his Sand Castle submission hold. He restrained Alex's arms & legs & positioned them like turrets.

"Give up. I'm the king of this castle" said Beach Bod as Alex broke free.

"Nice try" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. Beach Bod tried to break free but failed. Alex then knocked him out with a haymaker.

"5 down & 3 to go" said Alex as Beach Bod regained consciousness.

"I need to work on my beaching skills" said Beach Bod as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others while Beach Bod headed to the change rooms.

"You're doing great Alex" said Rio.

"The 3RD title is almost yours" said Redux.

"3 more matches remain. Who's next?" asked Alex.

"Next is White Groom" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. White Groom entered wearing a wedding suit he tore off before showing off his moves.

"Looks like you were stranded at the altar" said Alex.

"Bring it on kid" said White Groom as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"Your bride's not here" said Alex.

"Foolish child. Marriage is stronger than fists" said White Groom.

"Alex almost has his 3RD title" said Janeiro.

"He's owning everyone" said Ria.

"These last few opponents won't stand a chance" said Rio as the match continued. Alex & White Groom laid into each other with all their strength.

"Got anything new for me?" asked Alex.

"Try my submission hold on for size" said White Groom as he executed his Bridal Basher submission hold. He pulled Alex close & wrapped his arms around him.

"Try to escape if you can" said White Groom as Alex squirmed about & broke free.

"Time to call off the wedding" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. White Groom tried to break free but failed. Alex then knocked him out with an uppercut.

"Consider that a divorce" said Alex as White Groom regained consciousness.

"I need to find my bride" said White Groom as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & White Groom heading to the change rooms.

"Good job Alex. You're almost at the top" said Elias.

"You're slaying the competition" said Kenneth.

"You'll have that title for sure" said Ryder.

"I'm ready for the next fighter" said Alex.

"That'd be White Cardinal" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring. White Cardinal entered chirping like a bird & showing off her moves.

"I'm a cat that devours my prey" said Alex.

"I'll fly high in this match" said White Cardinal as the match began. They laid into each other with crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"My claws are coming out" said Alex.

"My wings are spreading" said White Cardinal.

"I'm impressed with Alex's ability. He's really good" said Principal Summers.

"Agreed. He's doing a good job representing the school" said Miss Spearwood.

"There's no way he'll lose" said John as Alex & White Cardinal struck each other with great force.

"I'm ready to pounce" said Alex.

"My submission hold will keep you at bay" said White Cardinal as she executed her Wings Of Fury submission hold. She wrapped her arms around Alex & held him tight. Alex broke free after squirming about.

"I'm going in for the kill" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. White Cardinal attempted to break free to no avail. Alex then knocked her out with a combo of hooks & jabs.

"This bird has flown her last flight" said Alex as White Cardinal regained consciousness.

"I better return to my nest" said White Cardinal as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & White Cardinal heading to the change rooms.

"Fantastic job Alex. 1 more match & you win the title" said Principal Summers.

"You're a great representative for this school & town" said Miss Spearwood.

"Go out there & claim that title" said John.

"Bring on the champion" said Alex as Ms Nightmare entered the ring holding up a belt with the insignia of a lion on it.

"Is that Ms Nightmare?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Please beat her quickly. She's scary" said Sherman as he shook in fright. Alex re-entered the ring as Ms Nightmare grinned deviously & showed off her moves.

"You don't scare me" said Alex.

"You should be scared" said Ms Nightmare as the match began. They struck each other with powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Your title will be mine soon" said Alex.

"That's not going to happen" said Ms Nightmare.

"Alex almost has his 3RD title" said Kiko.

"He has a lot of fight in him" said Rio.

"If he fights hard that title will be his in no time" said Redux as Alex & Ms Nightmare relentlessly laid into each other.

"Your reign over this circuit is about to end" said Alex.

"Try getting past my submission hold" said Ms Nightmare as she executed her Fright Night submission hold. She restrained Alex on the canvas while grinning deviously at him.

"You won't break free" said Ms Nightmare as Alex squirmed about trying to escape. He only barely succeeded.

"I'm not done yet" said Alex as he executed his Toy Trap submission hold. Ms Nightmare barely escaped it. Alex let her tire out before making his move. He threw hooks, jabs & uppercuts at her before knocking her out with a haymaker.

"YAY I WON ANOTHER CIRCUIT" cried Alex as the crowd cheered wildly. Ms Nightmare then regained consciousness.

"You're brave. Good job kid" said Ms Nightmare as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Ms Nightmare heading to the change rooms.

"You did it Alex. You won another title" said Kiko.

"I hope I win the rest" said Alex as he kissed Kiko. Hello Kitty then handed him the title belt.

"Sweet. Let's get back to the Lookout" said Alex as everyone headed back to the Lookout.

"Hey guys here's a flashback of Damien & Suzan meeting" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Suzan preparing for the championship match of a martial arts tournament she'd entered. Her opponent was a female human who was close to her age.

"Get ready to lose" said Suzan.

"You're on" said the female opponent as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Suzan.

"Gladly" said the female opponent as the match continued. Damien sat in the audience watching the fight. He quickly became smitten with Suzan.

"Suzan's pretty hot. I hope I get to meet her in person" said Damien as he saw Suzan win the tournament with a blow to her opponent's head.

"The winner of this tournament is Suzan Hinako" said the emcee.

"I knew I'd win" said Suzan as she claimed the title & trophy. As she left the arena she encountered Damien.

"Hi I'm Damien. Good job winning the tournament" said Damien.

"Thanks. You're pretty hot" said Suzan.

"So are you" said Damien.

"Give me a kiss" said Suzan as Damien & herself kissed.

"I love you" said Damien.

"I love you too" said Suzan as they left the arena together. The flashback ended at that point.

"We've been together ever since" said Damien.

"I've never felt more in love with you. Anyways we better see if we can find Kenneth's siblings" said Suzan.

"I hope their foster parents have been treating them well" said Kenneth.

"Me too. It's been 6 years since I last saw them. Kenny gave them away when they were newborns" said Keisha as Suzan grabbed her phone. She soon found the right number & called it.

"Hello are the foster parents of Kendall & Kennedy Smith home?" asked Suzan.

"Who is this?" asked the woman on the other end.

"My name is Suzan Hinako. I'm a friend of Kendall & Kennedy's biological mother. She wishes to regain custody of them" said Suzan.

"They're fine where they are. I'm not letting that whore take back her kids after what she did" said the woman.

"What are you talking about?" asked Suzan.

"Kenny told me about Keisha's abuse of Kendall & Kennedy. That's why he gave them away. Keisha's never getting them back. Goodbye" said the woman as she hung up.

"Something's wrong. Kenny lied about why he gave Kendall & Kennedy away" said Suzan.

"That scumbag. I had a feeling he'd do that" said Keisha.

"We'll get Kendall & Kennedy back 1 way or another. Kenny's wrong if he thinks he can continue ruining our lives" said Kenneth.

"We have to tell the foster parents the truth" said Logan.

"Only problem is that we don't know where they are. I hope Kendall & Kennedy are OK" said Elias.

"The foster parents will be sorry if they're abusing Kendall & Kennedy" said Kenneth.

"Rio use your drone to try & find them" said Suzan.

"I'm on it" said Rio as he deployed his drone to search for Kendall & Kennedy. He soon spotted what appeared to be 2 kids locked in the room of a house.

"I think I see them. They appear to be locked in the room of a slum house" said Rio.

"We better save them" said Kenneth.

"I hope they're OK" said Keisha.

"We're going with you" said Elias.

"They might be in danger" said Eliza.

"Let's go before it's too late" said Kelly.

"Here we go" said Kevin as everyone headed to the slums to rescue Kendall & Kennedy.

"If Kendall & Kennedy are being abused I'll bash their foster parents into bony & fleshy lumps" said Kenneth.

"You & me both. The foster parents will be lucky to escape unscathed" said Elias.

"I can't believe Kenny lied about my parenting abilities" said Keisha.

"He was a lunatic. We're better off without him" said Kenneth.

"I can't believe he was my mother's drill instructor" said Kelly.

"There are lots of negative words to describe Kenny" said Eliza.

"Psychopath is the most descriptive. I'm glad Were Ryder ate him. He got what he deserved" said Kevin.

"Here we are" said Kenneth as everyone arrived at the slums. They were cheered on by a trio of adults. Their names were Brandon, Nora & Quinn.

"It's the group that killed the Hellhounds" said Brandon.

"Thanks PAW Patrol" said Nora.

"Thanks to Mayor Goodway we know the truth about what's going on" said Quinn.

"Thanks. Have you guys seen a pair of 6-year-old twin siblings around here?" asked Elias.

"What are their names?" asked Brandon.

"Kendall & Kennedy. They're my younger siblings" said Kenneth.

"The Poor Pedestrians will help you find them" said Nora.

"Is that what you call yourselves?" asked Elias.

"Correct. We help people that are in need here in the slums" said Nora.

"I'm glad to hear that. You are kind of like a smaller human version of PAW Patrol" said Elias.

"I guess you can say that" said Quinn.

"Let's see if we can find Kendall & Kennedy" said Keisha as everyone continued looking through the slums.

"How'd you 3 form the Poor Pedestrians?" asked Kenneth.

"We were inspired by the PAW Patrol. Since they had their hands full with the rest of town we stepped up to help people here in the slums" said Brandon.

"Since there wasn't much for the PAW Patrol to do in helping out here we began providing things like adequate accommodation, food drives & more" said Nora.

"We quickly realised that the PAW Patrol wouldn't have been able to help with everything needed here so we got together & formed the Poor Pedestrians" said Quinn.

"That's very generous of you" said Elias.

"It sure is. I'm glad to see you helping people in need" said Eliza.

"You 3 are awesome. The world needs more people like you" said Kelly.

"Hopefully the residents here will all find ways to make their lives better" said Kevin.

"I don't suppose you know who Kendall & Kennedy's foster parents are do you?" asked Keisha.

"They're the worst human beings imaginable" said Nora.

"How so?" asked Kenneth.

"They're basically the grumpiest people in the world + abusive pet owners x sexual predators all mixed together" said Brandon as everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh no. I hope Kendall & Kennedy are OK" said Kenneth.

"Their foster parents are dead meat" said Elias as everyone arrived at the foster home of Kendall & Kennedy.

"How are we going in?" asked Elias as Kenneth punched through the door with a haymaker.

"That's how" said Kenneth.

"We better be careful. Anything could jump out at us" said Elias as everyone went inside.

"Kendall, Kennedy are you in here?" asked Keisha.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked a voice.

"Our foster parents locked us in our room" said a 2ND voice.

"We'll set you free" said Elias as everyone found the door to the room Kendall & Kennedy were locked in. Elias kicked the door down.

"Yay we're free" said Kendall.

"Thanks guys" said Kennedy as Kendall & herself gave everyone a hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you 2" said Keisha.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your older brother Kenneth" said Kenneth as everyone introduced themselves.

"Where are your foster parents?" asked Elias.

"We don't know" said Kendall.

"Get us out of here" said Kennedy.

"Don't worry we'll protect you from harm" said Kenneth.

"If your foster parents show up they'll get exactly what they deserve" said Keisha.

"How odd. Did you bust the door down Kurt?" asked a voice.

"I can't remember Kerry" said another voice.

"Oh no they're back" said Kendall.

"What do we do?" asked Kennedy.

"They're not going to hurt you anymore" said Elias.

"They'll have to get through us to get to you 2" said Kenneth as Kerry & Kurt stood by the base of the stairs.

"WHO'S IN OUR HOUSE?" yelled Kerry.

"KENDALL, KENNEDY YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO STRANGERS" yelled Kurt.

"OH NO THEY'RE COMING" cried Kendall.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Kennedy.

"I'm ready to bust up your foster parents" said Kenneth as Kerry & Kurt ran upstairs & found everyone with Kendall & Kennedy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Kerry.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" yelled Kurt.

"We're here to save these 2 from you. We let ourselves in" said Elias.

"I'm taking my kids back" said Keisha.

"THE F*CK YOU ARE" yelled Kerry.

"THEY'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE" yelled Kurt as Kerry & himself tried to grab Kendall & Kennedy. Everyone else began attacking them. Kerry & Kurt were mercilessly beaten down with MMA, superpowers & weaponry before Elias hacked them to pieces with the Necroblade.

"Good riddance" said Elias.

"Let's get back to the Lookout" said Kenneth as everyone headed back to the Lookout. On the way there, Alex hung up his 3RD title belt in his room.

"I've done well so far. Soon all the titles will be mine" said Alex as he returned to the others. Julius & Justina blushed nervously as they went over to Kendall & Kennedy.

"Hi I'm Julius" said Julius.

"Hi I'm Justina" said Justina.

"I'm Kendall" said Kendall.

"I'm Kennedy. Nice to meet you" said Kennedy.

" _Kennedy's so beautiful"_ thought Julius.

" _Kendall's so handsome"_ thought Justina.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Kendall.

"You look a bit distracted" said Kennedy.

"I was just thinking about your cuteness Kennedy" said Julius.

"You're cute too Kendall" said Justina.

"You're pretty adorable yourself" said Kendall.

"Agreed" said Kennedy as she & the other 3 giggled.

"Hey Rio, do you have any info on the next circuit?" asked Alex.

"It's a professional wrestling-based circuit. Pinfalls & submissions can be used to defeat opponents alongside knockouts" said Rio.

"OK. Where's it being held?" asked Alex.

"Rio De Janeiro, Brazil" said Rio as Mayor Humdinger gulped nervously.

"Are you OK Mayor Humdinger?" asked Elias.

"No" said Mayor Humdinger as he shook his head.

"Did you do or say something to cause trouble in Brazil?" asked Elias.

"It's related to the soccer game Adventure Bay had with Foggy Bottom" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Chrono Sapien altered what happened didn't he?" asked Elias.

"Pretty much" said Mayor Humdinger as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Mayor Humdinger replacing the regular soccer ball being used in the game with a remote-controlled replica.

"Let's see Adventure Bay win this match now" said Mayor Humdinger as he prepared to place the fake ball down. Suddenly it short circuited & became uncontrollable.

"That's not good" said Mayor Humdinger as the fake ball flew around before leaving Adventure Bay. Somehow it travelled all the way to Brazil where it exploded after crash landing. This caused Rio De Janeiro to fly into a panic. Back in Adventure Bay Mayor Humdinger tried to think of a way to cover up his cheating.

"There must be something I can do" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Is there another ball we can use?" asked Ryder.

"I don't think so" said Mayor Goodway as Ryder got a call from Selena.

"Hi Selena" said Ryder.

"Ryder something awful just happened. There was an explosion in Rio De Janeiro which was apparently caused by a soccer ball shaped drone" said Selena.

"That doesn't sound good" said Ryder.

"It's not. What do I do?" asked Selena.

"Investigate what happened. It might help you figure out what really happened" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. See you later" said Selena as she hung up.

"Looks like the soccer game is cancelled. Let's go pups" said Ryder as he & the pups returned to the Lookout while everyone else headed home & went about their usual business. The flashback ended at that point.

"That incident caused a permanent ban on soccer in Brazil' said Selena.

"I can't believe Chrono Sapien would cause the Brazilian national sport to become outlawed" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Don't they call it football?" asked Alex.

"Some call it football & some call it soccer" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I've always wondered why that is. Anyways who are the fighters in the next circuit?" asked Alex.

"Big Hairy, Copy Cat, Cammy Bull, Winston Heartthrob, Young King Tut, Madame Monk, Dawn & Dusk" said Rio.

"OK. Do I need to train tomorrow morning?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Farmer Yumi, Mayor Goodway, Maynard & Ms Marjorie will show you the ropes on the basics of professional wrestling" said Rio.

"OK. We better get some rest" said Alex as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Beatdown In Brazil

The next morning after everyone woke up they regrouped at the Lookout.

"I'm ready to begin training" said Alex.

"Maynard & Ms Marjorie are putting their outfits on" said Rio.

"OK. Today's training will be epic" said Alex.

"Have you thought of a signature wrestling move for yourself?" asked Rio.

"Not yet. I might think of 1 during training" said Alex as Maynard & Ms Marjorie appeared in their wrestling outfits. Maynard wore a black & white full body suit & Ms Marjorie wore a blue & pink full body suit.

"We're ready" said Maynard.

"Are you ready Alex?" asked Ms Marjorie.

"Yes. What are we starting with?" asked Alex.

"We'll start with the basics. Let's begin with the stance" said Ms Marjorie as she entered a wrestling stance. Alex did the same.

"What's next?" asked Alex.

"Next you shake hands with your opponent before locking up with them" said Ms Marjorie as Alex & herself shook hands before locking up.

"What's the next step?" asked Alex as Ms Marjorie executed an Irish whip that sent Alex into the ropes.

"When your opponent does that try to hit them with a clothesline" said Ms Marjorie as Alex executed a clothesline.

"What do I do next?" asked Alex.

Before Ms Marjorie could answer Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway appeared in their wrestling outfits.

"We're ready to help Alex train" said Mayor Goodway.

"I see you've gotten a start with it Ms Marjorie" said Farmer Yumi.

"Correct. We've been showing him the basics" said Ms Marjorie.

"Do we stay in the ring or are they taking over?" asked Maynard.

"We'll be your test dummies as Alex watches the moves you show him" said Farmer Yumi.

"Sounds good" said Mayor Goodway as Alex exited the ring. Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway entered.

"Pay attention Alex" said Ms Marjorie.

"This'll help with today's circuit" said Maynard.

"Go for it" said Alex.

"1ST is the dropkick" said Farmer Yumi as Ms Marjorie jumped while twisting at the same time before kicking her feet at Farmer Yumi. The force of the kick knocked Farmer Yumi back.

"That was awesome. What's next?" asked Alex.

"The Airplane Spin" said Ms Marjorie as she picked Mayor Goodway up & held her across her shoulders. She spun Mayor Goodway around until she became dizzy at which point she threw her down.

"I feel dizzy" said Mayor Goodway.

"That means I did it right" said Ms Marjorie.

"What's the next move?" asked Alex.

"Next is the Octopus Stretch" said Mayor Goodway as Ms Marjorie stood behind Farmer Yumi & hooked her left leg over Farmer Yumi's right leg. She then forced Farmer Yumi to 1 side while trapping 1 of her arms & draped her right leg over Farmer Yumi' neck forcing her downwards.

"That was awesome. What other moves are there?" asked Alex.

"Next is the leg drop" said Ms Marjorie as she jumped & landed her left leg across Mayor Goodway's chest. The other moves Alex was shown included the brainbuster, moonsault, piledriver & suplex. Alex watched in awe at the demonstration.

"OK time to see how well you were paying attention Alex. I want you to repeat all the moves we showed you" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK here I go" said Alex as he entered the ring. He then began executing every move shown to him. Everyone was impressed with Alex's performance.

"Well done Alex. Now it's time for you to practice your signature move" said Ms Marjorie.

"It's called the Turbo Thrasher" said Alex as he executed his signature move. He did a flip & landed face down on Ms Marjorie's abdomen while jabbing his elbows downward.

"Good job Alex. You're ready for the next circuit" said Ms Marjorie.

"Shall we get going?" asked Alex.

"Yes. I can't wait to see everyone in Rio again. The SAMBA Patrol is beloved by many" said Selena.

"It'll be nice to meet your family. Are you an only child or do you have siblings?" asked Elias.

"I have a twin sister who happens to be a fashion model" said Selena.

"What's her name?" asked Elias.

"Gomez" said Selena.

"I think I know who you 2 are named after" said Elias.

"My parents love S.G Gomez" said Selena.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Janeiro & Rio were named after your hometown & if Cali's last name was Fornia" said Elias.

"I can see the correlation" said Selena.

"My last name is indeed Fornia believe it or not" said Cali.

"Is it? That was a total stab in the dark guess" said Elias.

"I'm a California girl at heart" said Cali.

"Me too" said Evelyn.

"We all are" said Sali.

"Anyways let's get going. Are we using the Reality Shifter again?" asked Elias.

"Yes. By the way Cali I bet you'd look pretty sexy in a daisy duke" said Rio as he meowed seductively.

"I bet I would" said Cali as everyone used the Reality Shifter to enter Rio De Janeiro. They arrived by the beach.

"Wow this place is beautiful" said Elias.

"It sure is. I love living here" sad Selena as everyone headed to the arena for the YWBA Special Circuit.

"Looks like this place got hit hard. Look over there" said Rio as everyone noticed that the Christ the Redeemer statue was heavily damaged.

"Yikes. That's quite a lot of damage" said Elias.

"I bet the Sinister Sinful Syndicate did that. I hope Gomez & my parents are OK" said Selena.

"I'll go El Diablo on anyone that tries to hurt them" said Carlos.

"Gracias senor" said Selena.

"You're multilingual aren't you?" asked Elias.

"Correct. I speak English, Portuguese & Spanish" said Selena.

"Me too" said Carlos.

"Which of your parents is related to Ryder's?" asked Elias.

"Aunt Renee is my father's sister" said Selena.

"OK" said Elias.

"Hey Ryder what's your true ethnicity?" asked Alex.

"I'm half Caucasian & half Hispanic. Selena's the same. I have more Caucasian physical traits & Selena has more Hispanic physical traits" said Ryder.

"Until I met Selena I didn't know you had Hispanic heritage. I always thought you were 100% Caucasian" said Elias.

"That's what a lot of people think when they 1ST meet me" said Ryder.

"I thought the same thing when I 1ST met him" sad Kenneth.

"Me too" said Katie.

"Looks like we all did" said Elias.

"Do you also practice Capoeira?" asked Alex.

"Yes. I found a flashback involving the Winter Wonder Show. Instead of experiencing snow for the 1ST time Tracker experienced hail. It was also the same day Carlos met Selena" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Carlos & Tracker arriving in Adventure Bay.

"You're really excited aren't you Tracker?" asked Carlos.

"Si senor I sure am. I can't wait to see snow" said Tacker as Carlos & himself arrived at the Lookout.

"Hey Ryder" said Carlos.

"Hi Carlos, Hi Tracker" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to see snow" said Tracker.

"It'll come soon enough" said Ryder.

"Hi I'm Everest" said Everest.

"I'm Jake" said Jake as Carlos & Tracker introduced themselves. Selena then appeared.

"Hello. I'm Ryder's cousin Selena" said Selena.

"I'm Carlos. This is Tracker" said Carlos.

"Nice to meet you senorita" said Tracker.

"It's my pleasure" said Selena as a downpour of hail began.

"OUCH. Snow hurts" said Tracker.

"That's not snow. It's hail. Let's get inside" said Carlos s everyone went inside the Lookout to escape the hail. The flashback ended at that point.

"Meeting Selena was love at 1ST sight" said Carlos.

"It sucks that the hail caused the Winter Wonder Show to get cancelled" said Selena.

"Chrono Sapien ruined what would've been a fantastic experience" said Tracker.

"Were Gomez & your parents with you during that or did you go by yourself during that visit?" asked Elias.

"I went by myself. I haven't seen them since this madness began" said Selena.

"OK. That's a bit alarming. Hopefully it's because they've been busy with their professional lives" said Elias.

"Maybe they are. I'm not sure though. As long as they're OK I'm not too concerned" said Selena.

"Anyone who hurts your family will have me to deal with" said Carlos.

"You're such a gentleman" said Selena as Carlos & she kissed.

"We're here" said Alex as everyone arrived at the arena.

"Looks like you're ready for another title" said Selena.

"With everything you've learned you have a great chance of winning" said Ms Marjorie.

"Let's get it on" said Alex as everyone entered the arena. Meanwhile Andrew & Dr Hy Brid were in an undisclosed hideout in the US making monstrous robotic beings from the Air Rescue, Mission PAW & Sea Patrol pup packs.

"Zackary, Half Pint & their families & friends will be in for quite the surprise if they think they've gotten the best of me. They'll soon learn that it's a dumb idea to mock me" said Andrew.

"Our revenge will be incredibly satisfying. They won't know what hit them" said Dr Hy Brid as Andrew & herself laughed evilly.

"Once the Robotic Ruffians are complete they'll destroy their organic counterparts" said Dr Hy Brid.

"That'll teach those punks not to mess with us. We'll have Zack begging for mercy. I'll get him, his family & his friends for humiliating me" said Andrew.

"They'd never expect their own tools to do them in" said Dr Hy Brid.

"Once these things take them on we'll see who the real pansies are" said Andrew.

"Our creations will be masterpieces" said Dr Hy Brid as the Robotic Ruffians came to life.

"THEY'RE ALIVE" cried Dr Hy Brid.

"This is awesome. Soon the PAW Patrol will meet their match" said Andrew.

"Robotic Ruffians ready for action Hyacinth madam" said Robot Chase.

"Excellent. Your job is to find & destroy your organic counterparts" said Dr Hy Brid.

"You got it" said Robot Chase as he & the other Robotic Ruffians headed out to find their organic counterparts.

"Once they find them the PAW Patrol will be in shambles" said Andrew.

"They've got nothing on us" said Dr Hy Brid as Andrew & she laughed evilly. Back in Brazil the Special Circuit was about to begin.

"I can't wait to get in the ring" said Alex.

"You'll knock it out of the park" said Kiko.

"If all goes well you'll have the next title in no time" said Selena.

"I'm ready for anything that comes my way" said Alex.

"Be careful. Big Hairy's your 1ST opponent. He lives up to his name perfectly" said Mandy.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"He's a giant monkey from the jungle. He's covered head to toe in fur & hair" said Mandy.

"He shouldn't be too hard to handle" said Alex.

"Are you related to him Mandy?" asked Elias.

"Yes. He's mine & Randy's older brother" said Mandy.

"I bet you'll be excited to see him again" said Elias.

"I sure am. In case I haven't already said it thanks for freeing me & the others from Dr Hy Brid's clutches" said Mandy.

"You're welcome" said Elias.

Up in the commentator's box Mr Peabody & Sherman began providing commentary about the circuit.

"Welcome everyone. We're coming at you from Rio De Janeiro in Brazil for the YWBA Special Circuit" said Mr Peabody.

"Today Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter will be taking on 8 new opponents to win his 4TH title" said Sherman.

"His 1ST opponent is a monkey from the jungle that got torn down. Despite that he's not slowing down. Welcome Big Hairy" said Mr Peabody as Alex entered the ring giving his fans high 5's & flexing his muscles before showing off his moves. Big Hairy entered swinging from the support beams & showing off his moves.

"Time to begin the journey to my 4TH title" said Alex.

"Let's see if you can get through me" said Big Hairy as the match began. They both exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I don't have time for monkey business" said Alex.

"Gee like I haven't heard that before" said Big Hairy.

"Alex better be careful. Big Hairy is also trained in Monkey Libre like me" said Mandy.

"Considering how well he's done so far I think Alex's chances of winning are legitimate" said Selena.

"Big Hairy won't make it easy for him" said Mandy as Alex & Big Hairy continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"Monkey see monkey do" said Alex.

"Let's step it up" said Big Hairy as he executed his Monkey Mania signature move. He threw himself at Alex & knocked him around the ring.

"It'll take more than that to beat me" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. Big Hairy was barely fazed by it. The match continued with Alex & Big Hairy still going strong. Alex used his size to his advantage & performed evasive manoeuvres making it harder for Big Hairy to attack. Soon Big Hairy became exhausted from trying to land blows on Alex.

"Time to win this" said Alex as he delivered a series of hooks, jabs & uppercuts before winning the match by knocking Big Hairy out with a haymaker.

"IT'S A KNOCKOUT. TURBO TODDLER WINS" cried Hello Kitty as the crowd cheered. Big Hairy then regained consciousness.

"That was a great fight. Well done" said Big Hairy as Alex & himself shook hands.

"Your sister Mandy is in the audience" said Alex.

"I can't wait to see her again" said Big Hairy as Alex & himself left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Big Hairy heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. You're off to another strong start" said Selena.

"Soon the 4TH title will be mine" said Alex as Big Hairy returned.

"Hi Mandy" said Big Hairy.

"Good to see you again Big Hairy" said Mandy as she gave Big Hairy a hug.

"Where have you been since the jungle burnt down?" asked Big Hairy.

"Dr Hy Brid captured me & 20 others & held us hostage until Elias & Richard saved us. I don't know where the rest of our family is" said Mandy.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon" said Big Hairy.

"I'm ready for the next match" said Alex.

"Before it begins do you guts want to see the flashback of the jungle burning down?" asked Bashflack.

"How did that even happen?" asked Elias.

"I'll show you" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Pyro Pigeon flying over the jungle carrying firebombs.

"If everyone thought the campground fire was bad they haven't seen the worst of what I can do" said Pyro Pigeon as he began dropping firebombs everywhere. Flames quickly spread through the bushes & trees. All the jungle animals desperately tried to run to safety. Some were killed either from burns or smoke inhalation while the rest barely escaped alive. Pyro Pigeon watched as the jungle continued to burn.

"This is perfect. Those pitiful animals are now at my mercy" said Pyro Pigeon as the jungle was engulfed in flames. Eventually the fire was put out. This left the jungle as nothing more than charred land.

"That was awesome. Let's see what else I can firebomb" said Pyro Pigeon as he flew away laughing evilly. The flashback ended at that point.

"I can't believe he did that" said Big Hairy.

"He destroyed our home" said Carlos.

"Once I find him he's dead meat" said Mandy.

"He's like El Diablo" said Tracker.

"We'll make him pay 1 way or another" said Elias.

"Anyways who's my next opponent?" asked Alex.

"Copy Cat. He's a shape shifter that takes the form of his opponents to confuse the audience" said Rio.

"This'll be interesting" said Alex as he re-entered the ring. Copy Cat entered changing forms & showing off his moves.

"I'll still win even if you copy me" said Alex.

"Bring it on" said Copy Cat as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"Is that all you got?" asked Alex.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Copy Cat.

"If Copy Cat clones himself as Alex it'll bend our minds" said Elias.

"It'd be hard to tell them apart" said Ryder.

"There's no way Alex will lose to a wannabe" said Kiko as the match continued.

"Give up yet?" asked Alex.

"No way" said Copy Cat as he executed his Clone Confusion signature move. He cloned himself as Alex & executed the Turbo Thrasher. Alex easily broke free.

"Time to prove that you're not as good as me" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. Copy Cat tried to break free but failed.

"Nice try. Only I can do this move correctly" said Alex as he delivered a combo of crosses, hooks, jabs, uppercuts, slams, throws & holds. Soon he knocked Copy Cat unconscious winning the match.

"Nothing beats the original" said Alex as Copy Cat regained consciousness.

"Looks like I met my match" said Copy Cat as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Copy Cat heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex" said Alan.

"You did great defeating that wannabe" said Amy.

"For a moment I lost track of who was who" said Kiko.

"He had no originality. I bet my next opponent does" said Alex.

"Next is animal lover Cammy Bull" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. Cammy entered the ring making animal noises & showing off his moves.

"Bring it on" said Alex.

"I've got the eye of the tiger" said Cammy as the match began. They both came out swinging with crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"I feel the lion in me" said Alex.

"Too bad I'll dethrone you" said Cammy.

"Alex is doing well today. I'm impressed" said Ms Marjorie.

"He's dedicated to his career in the ring" said Maynard as the match continued.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Alex.

"If you say so" said Cammy as he executed his Animal Attack signature move. He pounced on Alex & knocked him down.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. He then unleashed a series of hooks & jabs on Cammy which knocked him out.

"The king reigns supreme" said Alex as Cammy regained consciousness.

"I need to get in touch with my animal side" said Cammy as Alex & he shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Cammy heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. I taught you well" said Ms Marjorie.

"You're slamming your opponents down with ease" said Maynard.

"I feel so alive. Who's the next opponent that'll get beaten by me?" asked Alex.

"Winston Heartthrob. He's the prince I've always loved since I 1ST saw him" said Lola as Alex re-entered the ring. Winston entered blowing kisses to the crowd & showing off his moves.

"Time for a royal smack down" said Alex.

"I shall rein supreme over this circuit" said Winston as the match began. They struck each other with powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"This royal rumble is only just beginning" said Alex.

"It'll be over sooner than you think" said Winston.

"Winston's so hot. I want him to be mine" said Lola.

"Maybe he feels the same way" said Lana.

"I hope he does" said Lola as Alex & Winston continued laying into each other.

"I almost have you down" said Alex.

"Kings never fall" said Winston as he executed his Royal Rag signature move. He grabbed Alex & threw him down on the canvas.

"Try harder" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. He then delivered a combo of hooks, jabs & uppercuts that knocked Winston unconscious.

"Looks like I dethroned him" said Alex as Winston regained consciousness.

"You're worthy of being a king" said Winston as Alex & himself shook hands.

"Lola's in the crowd" said Alex.

"My princess awaits me" said Winston as they left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Winston heading to the change rooms.

"Great job Alex. You're doing fantastically well" said Mr Porter.

"You've become a fighting machine" said Kiko.

"Soon I'll have another title to my name" said Alex as Winston returned.

"There's my prince" said Lola.

"Good to see you again my fair princess" said Winston as Lola & he kissed.

"Bring on opponent #5" said Alex.

"It's Young King Tut. I never thought I'd see him again" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring. YKT entered walking like an Egyptian & showing off his moves.

"I'll send you back to your tomb" said Alex.

"I'll bury you even deeper" said YKT as the match began. A series of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Try & beat me if you can" said Alex.

"This'll be a cinch" said YKT.

"Alex is going Giza on him" said Elias.

"I think YKT was once a suitor of Sherman's girlfriend Penny" said Kiko.

"I think he was. I doubt Sherman would let him take Penny back" said Ryder as the match continued.

"The Sphinx misses you" said Alex.

"I'll bury you in his belly" said YKT as he executed his Pyramid Pounder signature move. He threw Alex down & jabbed him in the stomach with his elbows.

"That was pitiful" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. He then knocked YKT unconscious with a haymaker.

"He'll be a mummy soon" said Alex as YKT regained consciousness.

"I hope Anubis has mercy on me" sad YKT as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & YKT heading to the change rooms.

"You nailed him Alex" said Elias.

"You're almost at your 4TH title" said Kiko.

"Keep up the good work" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. I'm ready for round 6" said Alex.

"The 6TH opponent is the mysterious Madame Monk" said Mr Peabody as Madame Mask smiled.

"What a delight it is to see mum again" said Madame Mask as Alex re-entered the ring. Madame Monk entered wearing a robe which she tore off before showing off her moves.

"I'm ready" said Alex.

"So am I" said Madame Monk as the match began. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Soon I'll be the champion of the circuit" said Alex.

"You'll have to get through me 1ST" said Madame Monk.

"Look at mum go" said Madame Mask.

"I didn't know you had family members that fought professionally" said Elias.

"I sure do. Mother Dearest is still going strong" said Madame Mask as the match continued.

"You won't stop me from becoming champion" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Madame Monk as she executed her Monk Magic signature move. She leg swept Alex sending him stumbling around the ring.

"I've got more power than what you've seen so far" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. He then executed some crosses & hooks before winning the match with a haymaker.

"Another victory under my belt" said Alex as Madame Monk regained consciousness.

"You're very strong. I sense great accomplishments coming from you" said Madame Monk as Alex & she shook hands.

"Your daughter's in the audience" said Alex.

"I can't wait to see how she's been doing" said Madame Monk as they left the ring. Alex returned to the others while Madame Monk headed to the change rooms.

"You're making good progress Alex" said Mayor Goodway.

"Only 2 more opponents stand in your way" said Farmer Yumi.

"I know I can do it" said Alex as Madame Monk returned.

"Good to see you again daughter dearest" said Madame Monk.

"It's good to see you too" said Madame Mask as she gave Madame Monk a hug.

"Who's the next opponent Turbo Toddler has to beat?" asked Alex.

"Dusk's sister & former champion Dawn" said Mr Peabody as Alex re-entered the ring. Dawn entered shining bright lights & showing off her moves.

"Time to turn morning into night" said Alex.

"This is the beginning of my journey to being champion again" said Dawn as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Once I take you & your brother down the title will be mine" said Alex.

"That title is mine" said Dawn.

"Alex is really close to winning" said Alan.

"I'm so excited" said Amy.

"He's breezing through this circuit" said Mr Porter as Alex & Dawn continued laying into each other.

"You might as well give up" said Alex.

"I never give up" said Dawn as she executed her Morning Madness signature move. She picked Alex up & slammed him down before elbowing him in the stomach.

"That was nothing. Check this out" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. He then knocked Dawn unconscious with a series of hooks & a haymaker.

"I'm almost at the top" said Alex as Dawn regained consciousness.

"Good luck in the next match. My brother's quite strong" said Dawn as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Dawn heading to the change rooms.

"Excellent work Alex" said Alan.

"Only 1 victory separates you from the title" said Amy.

"You can do it" said Mr Porter.

"I'm ready for the championship match" said Alex as the stadium went dark. A light then started to shine as Dusk emerged from behind a curtain with his outfit glowing brightly.

"Here we go" said Alex as he re-entered the ring. Dusk entered turning the lights back on & showing off his moves.

"Time to claim the title" said Alex.

"'I'll cover you in darkness before that happens" said Dusk as the match began. They both threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"This circuit will soon have a new champion" said Alex.

"No it won't" said Dusk.

"This'll be a close match" said Elias.

"I think Alex will pull it off" said Ms Marjorie.

"He's not going to give up that easily" said Maynard as the match continued. Alex & Dusk laid into each other with all their strength as everyone waited in anticipation for the outcome.

"Make way for the new champion" said Alex.

"Think again kid" said Dusk as he executed his Curfew Cracker signature move. He threw Alex over his shoulders & sent him stumbling into the ropes.

"Time for my crowning moment" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher signature move. He then unleashed a devastating combo of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts before winning the match with a haymaker.

"I DID IT. I WON MY 4TH TITLE" cried Alex as the crowd cheered wildly. Dusk then regained consciousness.

"Congratulations. You proved your worth to us all" said Dusk as Alex & he shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Dusk heading to the change rooms.

"Congratulations on winning your 4TH title Alex" said Elias.

"Me & Maynard taught you well" said Ms Marjorie.

"You owned this circuit" said Maynard.

"I'm impressed with how far I've come. I feel like I'm on top of the world" said Alex as Hello Kitty handed him the title belt which had the insignia of a dragon on it.

"Another title for me" said Alex.

"Before we return to Adventure Bay we should check on my family. It's been a while since I last heard from them & something doesn't feel right about it" said Selena.

"Good idea. They might be in danger" said Elias as everyone left the arena & went to find Selena's family.

"Hey Selena do you have any enemies here in Brazil?" asked Alex.

"There are a few groups & individuals. No matter what I'm always prepared for what they throw at me & the SAMBA Patrol" said Selena.

"Do you think they may have gone after your family?" asked Elias.

"It's a possibility. If they have I'll make them pay" said Selena.

"I hope Rodrigo & Thalia are OK. Those are the names of Selena's parents" said Renee.

"I hope Gomez is OK too" said Selena.

"Once we find them we'll take care of whoever it is hurting them" said Carlos.

"What are the names of your enemies?" asked Alex.

"There's a gang called the Rio Roofies who commit crimes including murder, rape, robbery & so on, a drug cartel called El Diablo's Disciples, a female assassin named Marissa Lopez & a classmate of mine named Vanessa Sanchez who constantly tries to sabotage me out of jealousy" said Selena.

"They'll be sorry if they're trying to hurt your family" said Carlos.

"Damn straight" said Selena.

"Who does Marissa try to assassinate?" asked Alex.

"She only goes after people that have a hit put on them. I'm 1 of them but luckily I'm always ready for any attack she makes. The El Diablo's Disciples & Rio Roofies target us because we've interfered with their criminal activities & Vanessa always flirts with all the boys at school so that she can manipulate them into doing what she wants. It doesn't matter if they already have girlfriends or not. If she shows up she'll likely flirt with some of you. While she does that she also tries to get in my way with anything I do. I can't stand her" said Selena.

"Any of them that show up will be in for a nasty surprise" said Elias.

"I'll give them a reason not to mess with us" said Carlos.

"You're such a sweetheart" sad Selena as Carlos & herself kissed. None of them noticed that the Robotic Ruffians were watching them from the rooftops.

"There they are. Soon they'll be wishing they never crossed Dr Hy Brid. They'll be mince meat once we're done with them" said Robot Chase as he & the other Robotic Ruffians watched everyone continue to look for Selena's family. It was at that moment that Madame Mask sensed their presence.

"Guys I sense that we're being watched" said Madame Mask.

"It's probably Marissa trying to strike when we least expect it" said Selena.

"It's not her. I sense that it's a bunch of robotic replicas of the PAW Patrol pups. Andrew & Dr Hy Brid created them" said Madame Mask.

"It's probably their way of retaliating against us for beating them" said Elias.

"It is. We better be careful. They could ambush us at any moment" said Madame Mask.

"We'll be ready for them. I'm not scared" said Selena as Madame Mask sensed other hostile forces.

"There are other enemy forces nearby" said Madame Mask.

"It's probably the people I told you about. They might have something to do with what's going on" said Selena.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Elias as Madame Mask's eyes went red.

"It appears that you're right" said Madame Mask.

"If my family has been seriously hurt or killed I'll make the culprits pay" said Selena.

"They're trapped in a nearby basement" said Madame Mask.

"Let's see if we can find them" said Selena as everyone went looking for the basement of the building Selena's family were trapped in.

"I sense that the hostile forces are with them" said Madame Mask.

"I'm not surprised. It's 1 thing to go after me but when you put my family I show no mercy. I'm sure you guys are the same" said Selena.

"You got that right" said Elias.

"I'd never let anyone or anything hurt my family" said Ryder.

"Me either. Whoever it is holding your family hostage we'll take them down" said Kelly.

"Gracias amiga" said Selena.

"I'd assume all your enemies are dangerous except Vanessa correct?" asked Elias.

"Correct. Vanessa's basically a queen bee. She's the daughter of the city's mayor & will often use his position as a threat when she doesn't get her way. She's a spoiled brat with a silver spoon in her mouth" said Selena.

"I'll shut her down if she puts her hands on me" said Elias.

"I'll kill her if she does that. I'm the only girl allowed to touch you like that" said Kelly.

"That won't stop Vanessa. The boys at school love her but the girls hate her. It's not hard to see why" said Selena.

"If she gets too close for comfort I'll deal with her accordingly. Se's not stealing my sexy muscle hero or any other boys away from us" said Kelly.

"What's the mayor's name?" asked Cali.

"Miguel Sanchez. Unlike Vanessa he's a decent person. He never lets Vanessa get away with her bad behavior. She interprets his discipline of her as me manipulating him which is why she's always causing trouble for me" said Selena.

"Yikes. What's her mother like?" asked Elias.

"She's a stay at home mother who spoils Vanessa rotten. Her mother's name is Liliana" sad Selena.

"I can see where Vanessa's behavior comes from" said Elias.

"Everyone does. If Vanessa thinks she can hurt my family & get away with it she's dead wrong" said Selena.

"Here we are" said Madame Mask as everyone reached the basement where Selena's family were trapped.

"Mum, dad, Gomez? Are you in here?" asked Selena as everyone came across Gomez tied to a chair with her mouth taped.

"GOMEZ" cried Selena as she rushed over & took the tape off Gomez's mouth. Elias used the Necroblade to cut through the ropes.

"I'm glad you found me. I was starting to think I'd never escape" said Gomez.

"Where are our parents?" asked Selena.

"They're being tortured by the Rio Roofies" said Gomez.

"OH NO" cried Selena.

"We better find & rescue them before it's too late" said Elias as everyone searched through the basement for Rodrigo & Thalia.

"Who are the members of the Rio Roofies?" asked Alex.

"Alejandro, Danilo, Jorge, Manny, Roberto & Tulio. Ever since our 1ST encounter they've been against me & my family. They commit every crime imaginable. I hope we're not too late to stop them" said Selena.

"If they hurt Aunt Thalia & Uncle Rodrigo I'll get my werewolf side to tear them apart" said Ryder.

"I don't know what they're being forced to endure but I bet it's quite painful" said Gomez.

"We'll save them & annihilate the Rio Roofies like the scum they are" said Elias as everyone continued looking around. They soon heard screaming from behind a locked door.

"I think that's them" said Selena.

"SOMEONE HELP US" cried Rodrigo.

"GET US OUT OF HERE" cried Thalia.

"Nobody's coming to save you" said Alejandro.

"Your daughter's not safe" said Danilo.

"For too long the SAMBA Patrol has gotten in our way" said Jorge.

"Once we take care of you they'll fall too" said Manny.

"You messed with the wrong gang" said Roberto.

"Time for you to pay the price" said Tulio as the door was broken down catching the Rio Roofies off guard.

"LET MY PARENTS GO" yelled Selena.

"SELENA HELP US" cried Rodrigo.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US" cried Thalia.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little bitch" said Alejandro.

"Today's the day you & your pups pay" said Danilo.

"This is the last time you'll ever see your parents" said Jorge.

"I hope you'll enjoy being orphans" said Manny.

"Time to say your goodbyes" said Roberto.

"Revenge is ours" said Tulio.

"LET THEM GO" yelled Gomez as the Rio Roofies pulled guns on everyone.

"I'll handle this" said Eliza as she rushed forward. The Rio Roofies emptied their guns on her causing her to fall to the floor.

"You're about to see why doing that was pointless" said Elias as Eliza got up much to the shock of everyone who hadn't seen this happen before.

"How did she do that?" asked Gomez.

"I'm undead. Nothing can take me down" said Eliza as the Rio Roofies panicked while trying to think of another plan. Elias, Eliza, Kelly, Kevin, Ryder & Selena proceeded to attack. Elias sliced Alejandro to pieces with the Necroblade; Eliza stabbed Danilo to death with her knife, Kelly beat Jorge to death with military combat strikes, Kevin used Manny's own gun to pistol whip him to death, Ryder transformed into Were Ryder & tore Roberto to pieces with his claws & teeth & Selena snapped Tulio's neck & crushed his windpipe. The Rio Roofies screamed in agony & pain as they were slaughtered. After they were dealt with Rodrigo & Thalia were freed from their bonds. They were both shaken up & covered in bruises, burns, cuts & gashes.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Gomez.

"We are thanks to you" said Rodrigo.

"Good riddance to those pigs" said Selena.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Thalia as Gomez & Selena gave their parents a hug.

"Let's get out of here" said Selena as everyone left the basement & began heading back to Adventure Bay.

"So what brings you all here?" asked Rodrigo.

"We came for the YWBA Special Circuit. Before we came looking for you I won the title. It's my 4TH circuit victory" said Alex.

"Well done. Sounds like you're a good fighter" said Thalia.

"I sure am. These guys have been training me" said Alex.

"I don't know what to expect in the last 2 circuits but I bet you'll breeze through them with ease" said Elias.

"I feel like a champion. Soon I'll be 1 of the best 6 year old boxers in history" said Alex.

"You already are" said Kiko as Alex & herself kissed.

"Just so you know the next circuit is being held in Inkopolis Square" said Rio.

"Is that where Callie & Marie are from?" asked Alex.

"Correct. We won't be commentating for that circuit. A rap battle between Callie & Marie & Marina & Pearl will determine who the commentators are" said Sherman.

"We'll win easily" said Callie.

"Marina & Pearl have nothing on us" said Marie.

"Why aren't you going to commentate for the next circuit?" asked Elias.

"It'd be weird to do so in a world of kid/squid hybrids" said Sherman.

"Fair enough" said Elias as a rift appeared that took everyone back to Adventure Bay.

"I better put this on my memory wall" said Alex as he went home & hung his new title belt on his memory wall. He then returned to the others.

"Hey Rio do you have info on the next circuit?" asked Alex.

"The fighters in it are among the toughest in the world" said Rio.

"I'll train you with Gatorita acting as your sparring partner" said Suzan.

"Who are my opponents?" asked Alex.

"Mock-3, Klux, Deirdre Jackson Jr, Da Hei Fenghuang, Sabrina, Wile Waitress, Gluteus Booteus & Bradley Murdoch" said Rio.

"If Sabrina gets her hands on Ryder I'll turn her into KFC" said Katie.

"I never expected Bradley to become a professional fighter. Last time I saw him he wasn't trained. I hope he's not a bully anymore" said Ryder.

"Time will tell" said Elias.

"Is it a normal boxing circuit?" asked Alex.

"It's a circuit that allows every fighting style & martial art. Ill be a great trainer for you" said Suzan.

"I hope to become as good as you, Elias, Eliza, Ryder & everyone else on that level" said Alex.

"I think you already are. You've been destroying your opponents" said Elias.

"Neither Elias nor myself have as many titles & trophies as you" said Eliza.

"You're 1 of the best fighters your age. You should be proud of yourself Alex" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day" said Alex as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Inkopolis Square Splatdown

The next morning after waking up everyone regrouped at the Lookout.

"I'm ready to get a start on training" said Alex as Suzan proceeded to strut & enter the ring before taking selfies.

"Was that your entrance?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Ready to begin?" asked Suzan.

"I sure am" said Alex.

"Hurry up Gatorita" said Suzan as Gatorita entered the ring.

"I'm ready" said Gatorita.

"What shall we start with?" asked Alex.

"Let's start with some karate. 1ST is the basic manoeuvres" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself demonstrated arm swipes, kicks, punches & so on. Alex repeated what he was shown.

"Good start. Let's move on to Tae-Kwon-Do" said Gatorita as Alex, herself & Suzan went over the basic Tae-Kwon-Do moves. After going over the basic punches, kicks, swings & strikes they practiced the basics of Judo. After going over the basic flips, grabs & holds they went over the basics of Brazilian Jiujitsu. The 3 of them went over the basic moves of every fighting style & martial art in existence with aikido, Capoeira, Kung Fu, military sambo & Jeet Kune Do being amongst the styles practiced. Soon Alex had learned all the basic moves.

"That was fun. This is the best training session I've ever had. Son I'll be ready for the next circuit" said Alex.

"Before you take it on let's see how strong you are" said Gatorita as she bowed & entered her stance. Alex & Gatorita began sparring. Using all the punches, kicks, swings, strikes, chops, sweeps, grabs, throws, slams & holds they'd practiced they laid into each other with all their strength.

"I feel stronger than ever before" said Alex.

"That's good. You're ready for the next circuit" said Gatorita.

"I can't wait to start the journey to my 5TH title. Soon I'll have them all" said Alex.

"There's no way your opponents will stand a chance. You'll take them down with ease" said Gatorita.

"The Reality Shifter's ready to go" said Callie as everyone used the Reality Shifter to enter Inkopolis Square.

"This is an interesting locale" said Elias.

"It's been a while since we were last here" said Callie.

"Indeed. I'm ready to earn our rightful spot as today's commentators" said Marie.

"Where are Marina & Pearl?" asked Elias.

"They're probably commentating on a paint war or some other similar event" said Callie.

"Once we drop our fresh beats on them we'll take over as commentators for today's circuit" said Marie.

"To be honest I'm not a big fan of Pearl" said Alex.

"Is she a mean girl?" asked Elias.

"No she's just annoying" said Alex.

"OK" said Elias.

"When you go up against Sabrina make sure she suffers" said Katie.

"That girl is crazy. When will she ever accept the fact that Ryder's not in love with her anymore?" asked Alex.

"She's quite stubborn. That's why she never gives up trying to win me back" said Ryder.

"She needs to go back to the KFC store she came from" said Katie.

"I bet Lionel would be a better boyfriend for her. I bet he'd gladly do anything she wants" said Elias.

"I don't know about that. If they ever did become a couple they'd be the worst couple ever" said Kelly.

"At least they'd no longer bother us if that happened" said Ryder.

"True" said Kelly as everyone headed to the arena. Sabrina stood by the entrance sharpening her nails. As everyone approached the arena Sabrina noticed them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the blonde bimbo who stole my man" said Sabrina.

"Get over it already Sabrina. We're never ever getting back together. Go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me" said Ryder.

"Did you just T.S Swift me?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes he did" said Katie.

"Shut up hoe" said Sabrina.

"How dare you talk to our daughter like that" said Kayden.

"Your parents would be disgusted with your behavior" said Kendra.

"I don't care what my parents think" said Sabrina.

"That's because they're too busy gorging on KFC" said Elias.

"Go slit your wrists Goth Boy" said Sabrina.

"I'd rather give myself head" said Elias.

"You better be ready for me to beat you Sabrina" said Alex.

"You won't stand a chance against me you little brat" said Sabrina.

"He's a better fighter than you" said Kiko.

"I doubt that. See you in the ring" said Sabrina as she walked off.

"What an obnoxious little tart she is" said Kelly.

"Now I see why you dumped her" said Ranger.

"She's 1 of the most annoying girls I've ever met" said Ryder.

"I don't know how you fell in love with someone like her" said Renee.

"Me either. I'm glad you dumped her" said Ronald.

"Me too" said Ryder as everyone entered the arena. Rubble went & set up his DJ equipment for the rap battle.

"The Squid sisters will destroy Marina & Pearl. Callie & Marie are the queens of Splatoon hip hop" said Rubble as he got his turntables set up. He then checked to make sure everything was working properly.

"OK everything's set up. It's almost time to drop some sick beats" said Rubble as Callie, Marie, Marina & Pearl entered the ring.

"I'm ready to rap" said Callie.

"We'll school you 2" said Marie.

"Says the has-beens that got replaced" said Marina.

"We're ready to drop our fresh beats on you" said Pearl.

"Ladies & gentleman today's rap battle pits the Squid sisters against Off the Hook. Let's get this party started" said Rubble as he began playing beats.

"Time to get it started so here we go. My rhymes are so strong it's your minds they'll blow. I'm not as fresh as you but I still got style. Now my girl Marie will take over for a while" rapped Callie.

"Thank you Callie now it's my time to shine. I think you should know that I look & feel fine. We're back like Backstreet with a flow so wild. We can rap for any man, woman or child" rapped Marie.

"That verse was weak & so are you. I know for a fact that we rap better than you 2. You're not off the hook & we rule all. Time for Pearl to make you fall" rapped Marina.

"Time for me to up Marina's game to take you down. We'll be the duo at the end that'll get to wear the crown. We're still relevant & much better than you ever were. These rhymes I drop are going to cause a stir" rapped Pearl.

"Time to begin level 2" said Rubble as he increased the beats.

"Time to turn it up & let you feel the heat. Go ahead & give up because we have you beat. This is our comeback & we're coming at you strong. Your current career in news won't last very long" rapped Callie.

"I & my sis are hip hop queens. I assure you now we aren't washed up has-beens. We're always ready to bust out a rhyme. To bad for you now that you're running out of time" rapped Marie.

"We're the top dogs & that's how it is. You got the boot so welcome to showbiz. Your time in the spotlight is already done. Our flow is proving that we're #1" rapped Marina.

"I'm an Inkling gangster when it comes to rap. It's your whacked out faces I really want to slap. We're fresh like daisies while you're a pair of rotten squid. We're doing a better job than you ever did" rapped Pearl.

"Here comes level 3" said Rubble as he increased the beats again.

"Things are getting hot as the beat gets bigger. As you look down the barrel we'll be ready to pull the trigger. See if you can keep up with our fast moving flow. We'll put you in a corner with nowhere to go" rapped Callie.

"Now we're getting serious & super intense. Only we can rhyme & have them make sense. We're going to win & those are the facts. We're the real deal & you're a pair of acts" rapped Marie.

"We never give up so don't get too cosy. We're keeping this raw & not turning it rosy. You're wasting your time trying to take us down. You may be smiling now but it'll turn into a frown" rapped Marina.

"A dog goes woof & a duck goes quack. That's how you rhyme & it sounds so whack. This is our turf & we have the power. You'll never reach the top & conquer our tower" rapped Pearl.

"Time for level 4" said Rubble as he increased the beats yet again.

"We're getting things cooking as the heat goes up. Our rhymes are flowing nicely with the DJ pup. Soon we shall win & regain our position. Your hopes of us losing are a mere superstition" rapped Callie.

"You seem to forget we always come back for more. Now that we're back we're better than before. Nothing beats the original & that's so true. We're the best in this ring & not you" rapped Marie.

"Oh please you have nothing on us. Better get some change so you don't miss the bus. We're the girls who rule over this inkling filled school. We make everyone else look like a fool" rapped Marina.

"You won't rhyme over us for that much longer. When it comes to hip hop we're much stronger. My patience is being stretched too thin for my liking. You both ought to go join a group of Vikings" rapped Pearl.

"We've reached maximum level 5" said Rubble as he increased the beats to maximum capacity.

"You better listen closely because I'll only say it once. We're the queens & you're the dunce. I've just about finished hitting hard with my verse. Our ability is a blessing but to you it's a curse" rapped Callie.

"It's time to finish you off once & for all. Watch us rise as you take a fall. This battle is over & we're the winners. We roasted both of you like roast chicken dinners" rapped Marie.

"It's time for me to win this battle with style. I'll make sure you don't return for a while. You clearly don't get that we're on top of our game. We rocked this battle & put you to shame" rapped Marina.

"I'm closing it off with a verse as sharp as a dagger. Both of you sounded like a pair of naggers. Just face the facts & accept your defeat. It's true when they say that victory is sweet" rapped Pearl.

"Snap, crackle & pop. It's time to determine the winner. Audience vote for your favourite rap duo via the Clap-O-Metres" said Rubble.

"Clap for me & Marie if you think we won" said Callie.

"Go Squid sisters" said Marie as all their allies & friends cheered in support for them. The Clap-O-Metre received a high score.

"Clap for me & Pearl if you think we won" said Marina.

"Off The Hook rules" said Pearl as a chunk of the audience cheered in support. The Clap-O-Metre didn't get as high a score as Callie & Marie.

"The results are in. Callie & Marie win" said Rubble.

"YES" cried Callie.

"We just made a comeback" said Marie.

"Damn it. Let's go Pearl" said Marina.

"I didn't want this gig anyways" said Pearl as Marina & herself left. Callie & Marie headed to the commentator's box to begin the circuit.

"Welcome everyone to the YWBA Other World Circuit. I'm Callie & joining me is Marie. We're coming at you live from Inkopolis Square" said Callie.

"Today Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter will take on 8 new opponents. If he beats them all he'll win his 5TH consecutive title" said Marie.

"Correct. Let's get this party started" said Callie as Alex entered the arena giving fans high 5's & flexing his muscles before showing off his moves.

"Bring on my 1ST opponent" said Alex.

"Opponent #1 is the Philadelphia Puncher Mock-3" said Marie as Mock-3 entered the ring giving fans high 5's & showing off his moves.

"Time to begin another title journey" said Alex.

"You don't stand a chance against me" said Mock-3 as the match began. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"You should've stayed in Philadelphia" said Alex.

"You should've stayed in school" said Mock-3.

"Callie & Marie are off to a great start as commentators" said Mr Peabody.

"I think they'll be just as good if not better than us" said Sherman as Alex & Mock-3 continued laying into each other.

"The sun won't shine on you for much longer" said Alex.

"I'll take you down kid" said Mock-3 as he executed his Philadelphia Pounder finishing move. He delivered a series of hooks before executing some karate chops.

"That was weak. Watch this" said Alex as e executed his Karate Kid finishing move. He attacked with a few karate chops before delivering some kicks. He then executed some jabs before knocking Mock-3 unconscious with a haymaker.

"IT'S A KNOCKOUT. TURBO TODDLER WINS" cried Hello Kitty.

"Another victory for me" said Alex as Mock-3 regained consciousness.

"I better get back to Philadelphia & practice a bit more" said Mock-3 as Alex & he shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Mock-3 heading to the change rooms.

"Good job out there Alex" said Mr Peabody.

"You're off to another strong start" said Sherman.

"Look at all the delicious squid in the audience" said Cali.

"I'm starting to feel hungry" said Francois.

"Me too" said Captain Turbot.

"Control the urge. Aqua, Miss Spearwood & Rio make sure they don't try anything crazy" said Elias.

"Will do" said Aqua.

"I'd hate for my French babe to go seafood crazy" said Miss Spearwood.

"I'll make sure nobody gets hurt" said Rio.

"Let's get match 2 started" said Alex.

"Next up is the KKK kid Klux" said Marie as Alex re-entered the ring. Klux entered in a mock KKK outfit which he tore off before showing off his moves.

"You're a disgrace to white people" said Alex.

"More like a savior" said Klux as the match began. A flurry of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"Racism isn't cool" said Alex.

"Which side are you on?" asked Klux.

"I can't believe Alex is fighting a racist" said Kenneth.

"Alex will destroy him" said Mayor Goodway.

"I hope so. That'll be satisfying" said Selena as the match continued.

"Turbo Toddler says no to discrimination" said Alex.

"I'll free you from the poison that's been planted in your head" said Klux as he executed his White Power finishing move. He picked Alex up & slammed him to the ground while jabbing his elbows into Alex's stomach.

"I'm not going to lose to a white supremacist" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Thrasher finishing move. He then knocked Klux unconscious with a flurry of hooks.

"Racism never wins" said Alex as Klux regained consciousness.

"I better continue trying to save the white race" said Klux as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Klux heading to the change rooms.

"Well done defeating that lunatic" said Kenneth.

"I don't know how he expects not to be hated for affiliating himself with a hate group" said Selena.

"Bring on match 3" said Alex.

"Next is the daughter of a deadly female boxer from Quahog, Rhode Island: Deirdre Jackson Jr" said Callie as Alex re-entered the ring. Deirdre Jr entered growling menacingly & showing off her moves.

"You're going down" said Alex.

"Dream on kid" said Deirdre Jr as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"You're not going to stop me from winning the title" said Alex.

"You're delusional" said Deirdre Jr.

"Alex is doing a fantastic job" said Alan.

"He sure is. I'm so proud of how far he's come" said Amy.

"Over the last few days he's pulled off the most amazing accomplishments" said Mr Porter as Alex & Deirdre Jr continued laying into each other.

"Are you even trying?" asked Alex.

"I'll end you" said Deirdre Jr as she executed her Deadly Dance finishing move. She punched Alex in the face repeatedly before executing abdominal jabs & finishing with some kicks.

"That was weak. Now you shall fall" said Alex as he executed his Porterhouse finishing move. He then unleashed a rapid combo of crosses & uppercuts before defeating Deirdre Jr with a combo of hooks & jabs.

"Another fighter falls" said Alex as Deirdre Jr regained consciousness.

"I wasn't deadly enough" said Deirdre Jr as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Deirdre Jr heading to the change rooms.

"Excellent job Alex" said Alan.

"You're making us all proud" said Amy.

"You've gotten better over the last few days" said Mr Porter.

"Soon I'll be the best. Now for opponent #4" said Alex.

"Next up is the Big Dark Phoenix from Shanghai: Da Hei Fenghuang" said Callie as Alex re-entered the ring. Da Hei entered carrying an umbrella which she broke into pieces before showing off her moves.

"I'm ready to take you down" said Alex.

"Fat chance that'll happen" said Da Hei as the match began. They struck each other with rapid crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Your best moves won't stop me" said Alex.

"Keep dreaming" said Da Hei.

"Alex is dominating the circuit" said Kiko.

"I want to eat squid" said Cali.

"Me too" said Francois.

"Calamari sounds nice" said Captain Turbot.

"Let's make a deal. If you 3 agree not to hurt anyone while we're here we'll pleasure you all once we get back to Adventure Bay" said Aqua.

"That means you can't cause injury to anyone here" said Miss Spearwood.

"Control your urges. I know you can do it" said Rio as Cali, Captain Turbot & Francois tried to resist their urge for squid. In the ring Alex & Da Hei continued laying into each other.

"Give up while you still can" said Alex.

"I never give up. That's a foreign word to me" sad Da Hei as she executed her Killer Kung Fu finisher. She attacked Alex with a series of rapid punches & kicks.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Alex as he executed his Kid Fu finishing move. He delivered a series of punches & kicks before knocking Da Hei unconscious with a haymaker.

"Victory is yet again mine" said Alex as Da Hei regained consciousness.

"I should've prepared more" said Da Hei as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Da Hei heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex. You're steamrolling these guys" said Kiko.

"I'm halfway to my 5TH title. Who's the next fighter I have to face?" asked Alex.

"Your 5TH opponent is the Mississippi Mamacita Sabrina" said Callie as Alex re-entered the ring. Sabrina entered firing a pretend firearm & showing off her moves.

"I'll make KFC out of you" said Alex.

"After I beat you I'll have Ryder back" said Sabrina as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"I'll slaughter you like the redneck trash you are" said Alex.

"You're going down" said Sabrina.

"I hope Alex hits her where it hurts" said Katie.

"I know she's going to try & win me back" said Ryder.

"That's not happening" said Elias.

"We'll make sure she doesn't get her hands on you" said Kelly as Alex & Sabrina continued to fight.

"I bet it sucks knowing you're Ryder's ex" said Alex.

"I'll change that" said Sabrina as she executed her Mississippi Melee finishing move. He unleashed a flurry of punches & kicks on Alex.

"That was lame. Check this out" said Alex as he executed his Karate Kid finishing move. He then pounded Sabrina with a combo of hooks & uppercuts which soon knocked her unconscious.

"What a silly hillbilly. She was no match for me" sad Alex as Sabrina regained consciousness.

"Time to get my man back" said Sabrina as Alex & she left the ring. Alex returned to the others while Sabrina headed to the change rooms.

"That was awesome Alex" said Katie.

"You showed her who is boss" said Ryder.

"I think she'll be back soon" said Alex as Sabrina returned.

"Get your hands off my man. Only I'm allowed to touch him like that" said Sabrina.

"Get lost" said Katie as Sabrina went to grab her. Kelly blocked her.

"Get out of my way hoe" said Sabrina.

"No way" said Kelly as Sabrina went to punch her. Kelly grabbed Sabrina's arm & slammed it against her knee causing it to break. Sabrina screamed in pain.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH" yelled Sabrina.

"Get out of here before I break every bone in your body" said Kelly as Sabrina left.

"Thanks Kelly" said Katie.

"You're welcome" said Kelly as Katie & herself high 5'd each other.

"That was awesome. Sabrina deserved that" said Elias.

"She sure did" said Kelly as Elias & she kissed.

"I'm ready for the next fighter" said Alex.

"That'd be the Tifa Lockhart wannabe Wile Waitress" said Marie as Alex re-entered the ring. Wile entered the ring wearing a mock waitress outfit which she tore off before showing off her moves.

"I don't have any tips for you" said Alex.

"I'll serve you up some ass kicking" said Wile as the match began. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"This isn't fine dining" said Alex.

"I don't have to wait on you" said Wile.

"This is a great match" said Amaya.

"Alex isn't showing any mercy" said Connor.

"He'll be the champion of the circuit in the blink of an eye" said Greg as Alex & Wile laid into each other with all their strength.

"I'd like to order your defeat" said Alex.

"You're not getting fries with that" said Wile as she executed her Dinner Disaster finishing move. She punched Alex repeatedly before performing a judo flip.

"Time for me to eat you for dessert" said Alex as he executed his Judo Boy finishing move. He threw Wile around the ring with judo flips & throws before knocking her out with an uppercut.

"I've paid the bill" said Alex as Wile regained consciousness.

"I better stick to diner service" said Wile as Alex & she shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Wile heading to the change rooms.

"That was great Alex" said Amaya.

"You'll have the next title in no time" said Connor.

"Only 2 opponents remain" said Greg.

"Who's the unlucky 7TH opponent I have to defeat?" asked Alex.

"The Brazilian big butt beauty Gluteus Booteus" said Marie as Alex re-entered the ring. Gluteus entered shaking her booty & showing off her moves.

"Your ass won't take me down" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Gluteus as the match began. A flurry of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew through the air.

"Your rear is as big as N.M Minaj's" said Alex.

"It's actually way bigger" said Gluteus.

"I've never seen such a big booty before" said Alan.

"I bet it's surgically altered" said Amy.

"Nobody's rear can be that big naturally" said Mr Peabody as the match continued. Neither fighter held anything back.

"The title will soon belong to me" said Alex.

"I highly doubt that" said Gluteus as she executed her Booty Buster finishing move. She performed a series of Capoeira arm & leg strikes to Alex.

"That's not going to stop me" said Alex as he executed his Capoeira Carnage finishing move. He delivered some Capoeira strikes before throwing some hooks & winning the match with a haymaker.

"Bigger isn't always better" said Alex as Gluteus regained consciousness.

"I need to get my ass checked" said Gluteus as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Gluteus heading to the change rooms.

"Good job Alex. You knocked her big ass down" said Kiko.

"The champion is my former bully in 1ST grade" said Katie.

"I never knew he even took up professional fighting let alone becoming a title holder" said Ryder.

"Maybe he's matured since then" said Elias.

"Bring on the champion" said Alex.

"Here comes the Other World Circuit's champion. Please welcome the bully with a changed heart Bradley Murdoch" said Marie as Alex re-entered the ring. Bradley entered waving to the audience & showing off his moves.

"Time to earn my next title" said Alex.

"You'll have to get past me 1ST" said Bradley as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"Don't feel embarrassed when you lose to me" said Alex.

"You're on small fry" said Bradley.

"Bradley looks different now compared to when I last saw him" said Katie.

"I hope he's matured. Otherwise he'd likely have trouble making friends" said Ryder.

"If I managed to stop bullying Alex & befriend him Bradley can do the same" said Elias.

"Good point. We'll have to wait & see" said Ryder as Alex & Bradley continued battling it out.

"Soon I'll have another title" said Alex.

"Good luck with that" said Bradley as he executed his Bully Beatdown finishing move. He unleashed a flurry of rapid punches & kicks on Alex.

"Time to show you my true strength" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move. He then laid into Bradley with hooks, jabs & uppercuts before knocking him unconscious with a haymaker.

"YAY I WON MY 5TH TITLE" cried Alex as Bradley regained consciousness.

"Well done kid. That was impressive" said Bradley as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Bradley heading to the change rooms.

"Well done on winning title #5 Alex" said Elias.

"You're on a roll" said Ryder.

"I'm impressed with how far I've come. I feel like I'm at the top of my game" said Alex as Bradley returned & gave him the title belt.

"Here's your new title champ" said Bradley.

"Thanks Bradley" said Alex.

"Hello Katie. Hi Ryder" said Bradley.

"Hello Bradley" said Katie.

"It's been a while" said Ryder.

"It sure has. I've been waiting years to tell you this. I'm sorry for treating you so poorly in 1ST grade. I was an idiot acting like that. I had an inexplicable urge to gain control & power over other people, which was something I didn't have at home. After leaving Adventure Bay & starting my career in YWBA I started to realize how much of an impact bullying had not only on the victims but everyone else involved. Now that I've recognized my mistakes I wish to make amends. Can you forgive me for my past mistakes?" asked Bradley.

"Yes. Thanks for doing the right thing" said Katie.

"I'm always happy to give anyone a chance at redemption" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys" said Bradley as he shook Katie & Ryder's hands.

"This reminds me of when Elias made amends & befriended me after the way he treated me a while back" said Alex.

"I was wrong to be so nasty to you. I hurt not just you but everyone else I love & care about. I still have regrets over what I did & said during that time" said Elias.

"It's OK. At least you redeemed yourself" said Alex.

"Indeed. You're a sweet boy Alex. I'm proud to call you my friend" said Elias.

"Me too" said Alex as he gave Elias a hug.

"Hey Alex how many titles do you currently have?" asked Bradley.

"By defeating you I now have 5. I won a different formatted tournament giving me 6 titles & trophies overall" said Alex.

"That's awesome. Well done" said Bradley.

"Thanks. Anyways let's get going" said Alex as everyone began leaving the arena. Suddenly the lights went out leaving everyone in pitch black darkness.

"What's going on?" asked Elias.

"I think it's a power outage" said Ryder.

"We've just been told that the Great Zapfish has been stolen again" said Callie.

"What's that?" asked Elias.

"It's the most valued creature in Inkopolis. It powers the city's electricity" said Marie.

"Where did Kiko go?" asked Alex.

"Isn't she with us?" asked Elias.

"I was holding her hand moments ago & now I can't feel her presence" said Alex.

"Kiko are you there?" asked Elias.

Nobody answered.

"Kiko where are you?" asked Alex.

Once again there was no response.

"KIKO WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Alex.

Silence filled the arena.

"She's gone" said Alex.

"That's not good. Let's search the city & see if we can find her" said Elias as everyone left the arena & went looking around for Kiko. Unfortunately they didn't see her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" asked Alex.

"Someone must've kidnapped her. I don't know who did it, where they went or why they did this but I'm sure we'll find & rescue her" said Elias as Alex spotted a strange hexagon shaped device.

"What's that?" asked Alex as he went over & picked the device up.

"What is this?" asked Alex.

"It's a Messenger Memo. After 1 of their comrades gets defeated the villains in San Francalico leave them nearby" said Suzan.

"Who left this here?" asked Elias.

"Sabrina. It seems she's in cahoots with Dr Hy Brid" said Suzan.

"That's not good. She's probably planning to make a hybrid out of Kiko & some type of animal. That's what likely would've happened to Cristina, Mandy, Marshall, the Loud & Santiago family pets & Zuma's ex-girlfriends" said Elias.

"Dr Hy Brid is 1 seriously twisted scientist" said Richard.

"I didn't know Sabrina was in cahoots with her. She's just as bent on taking us down as Andrew is" said Ryder.

"If Dr Hy Brid hurts Kiko I'll make her pay" said Alex.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Elias.

"According to the Messenger Memo they're in the Nightmare Realm" said Monty.

"That's where the final YWBA circuit will be held" said Rio.

"What's the main style of fighting in it?" asked Alex.

"It's any style the fighters see fit" said Rio.

"Who are the fighters I'm going up against?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. The roster is a secret" said Rio.

"OK. I hope I get to face off against Ryder. Maybe he's the champion of the circuit" said Alex.

"We'll find out soon enough. Once we get through that circuit we can save Kiko from Dr Hy Brid" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Alex as a rift appeared taking everyone back to Adventure Bay.

"I better go hang this up" said Alex as he went home & hung his 5TH title belt on his memory wall before returning to the Lookout.

"Should I train tomorrow before the circuit?" asked Alex.

"Yes. This last circuit will be brutal" said Rio.

"OK. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow I'll win the final title & save Kiko" said Alex as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare Realm Showdown

The next morning everyone regrouped at the Lookout ready for the big day ahead.

"OK let's train. What should I practice?" asked Alex.

"It's best you practice everything you know. Elias can help" said Rio.

"Let's do this" said Elias as Alex & himself entered the ring.

"Watch what I do & then follow my example" said Elias as he started with the basic boxing manoeuvres. Alex then repeated the demonstration.

"That was good. Now let's practice the other styles of martial arts" said Elias as Alex & himself began practicing other moves. The styles they practiced included karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Lucha Libre, Jeet Kune Do, sumo wrestling, military sambo, Brazilian Jiujitsu, Capoeira, Pup Fu, Pup Kune Do, Arfjitsu, Cat Jitsu, Monkey Libre, Greco Roman Wrestling, Bo-Ju-Te, Kung, Ra-Do & so on. They managed to get through all the basic moves without incident.

"That was quite a workout. I enjoyed it" said Alex.

"I did too. You'll be ready for anything your opponents throw at you in the ring today" said Elias.

"Hey Rio when you said anything went in this circuit does that mean superpowers are allowed as well?" asked Alex.

"I think so. Do you have superpowers?" asked Rio.

"I can control toys with telekinesis. Watch" said Alex as he found some toys & began controlling them with telekinesis.

"I completely forgot you were able to do that. I suppose I haven't really had the chance to see you use your superpowers before" said Rio.

"Don't forget that the PJ Masks operate at night" said Alex.

"That's true" said Rio.

"I can't wait to get through the Nightmare Circuit & claim my last title. I also have to save Kiko from Dr Hy Brid. Do you think Dr Hy Brid's a fighter or even maybe the champion of the circuit?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Rio.

"Shall we get going?" asked Alex.

"Yes. You're going to dominate the circuit" said Rio as everyone used the Reality Shifter to enter the Nightmare Realm.

"This place definitely lives up to its name" said Elias.

"I'm not scared. I'm ready for whatever comes my way. Once I win the last title I'll save Kiko & defeat Dr Hy Brid" said Alex as the pups began to freak out upon seeing their worst fears everywhere.

"GET THEM AWAY" cried Chase.

"DON'T LET THE CRABS PINCH ME" cried Everest.

"I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS" cried Marshall.

"KEEP THE WATER AWAY FROM ME" cried Rocky.

"NO MORE SPIDERS" cried Rubble.

"GET RID OF THE EAGLES" cried Skye.

"IT'S WAY TOO DARK" cried Tracker.

"TOO MUCH BLOOD" cried Zuma.

"Are those things real or are they illusions meant to mess with our heads?" asked Elias.

"They're real" said Bill.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"I'll handle this" said Eliza as she used her elemental powers to dispose of the fear creatures. She crushed the crabs & spiders with boulders; the blood creature was dissolved by a wave of water. The plane was destroyed after Eliza reprogrammed its equipment, the eagles were burnt to a crisp with fire, the water was sent flowing away, the agoraphobic creatures were stabbed to death by Eliza's knife & the dark creature was destroyed by light that shined on it.

"That takes care of that" said Eliza.

"Good job sexy" said Kevin as Eliza & he kissed.

"The arena is located in the centre of the Nightmare Realm" said Bill as everyone headed for the arena.

"Are Mr Peabody & Sherman commentating over this circuit?" asked Elias.

"Yes. We don't know who the other fighters are though" said Mr Peabody.

"I hope Ryder's 1 of them. It'd be a dream to have a match against him" said Alex.

"It depends on whether or not he qualifies for the circuit. If he doesn't you could always have a match against him back in Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"I like the sound of that. It'll allow me to see up close how much progress Alex has made" said Ryder.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to begin the circuit" said Alex as everyone arrived at the arena. Mr Peabody & Sherman went to the commentator box while everyone else sat in the audience.

"Welcome everyone to the final YWBA circuit: The Nightmare Circuit" said Mr Peabody.

"Today Alex "Turbo Toddler" Porter will face off against 8 of the best fighters in the league. If he beats them all he'll become the champion of the entire league" said Sherman.

"Correct. Here he comes. It looks like he's got something to say" said Mr Peabody as Alex entered the ring giving fans high 5's & flexing his muscles. He then grabbed the referee's microphone to address the crowd.

"Soon I'll be the best YWBA fighter in existence. Dr Hy Brid wherever you are I'll take you down. You'll be sorry for kidnapping Kiko. Kiko if you can hear me I love you & I promise that you'll be rescued" said Alex as he gave the microphone back to the referee.

"OK I'm ready for my 1ST opponent" said Alex as a coffin rose into the ring which Mr Peabody recognized.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Who is it?" asked Sherman as the fighter inside the coffin punched his way out.

"It's Tysonratu" said Mr Peabody as a vampire version of M.T Tyson appeared.

"Oh boy" said Sherman.

"You're not taking my blood" said Alex.

"I'll suck the boxing ability out of you" said Tysonratu as the match began. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"You don't scare me" said Alex.

"You're such a foolish child. Soon your blood will be mine" said Tysonratu.

"This'll be 1 hell of a circuit" said Elias.

"You said it. I don't know what else will be in store for us" said Ryder as Alex & Tysonratu laid into each other with all their strength.

"You won't stop me from winning" said Alex.

"I'll show you" said Tysonratu as he executed his Blood Sucker finishing move. He hooked & uppercut Alex relentlessly which gave him a nosebleed. Tysonratu then drank the blood gushing from Alex's nose.

"I'll take you down faster than you can say Dracula" said Alex As he executed his Toy Tumble finishing move. He used telekinesis to bombard Tysonratu with toys that were launched at him. As Tysonratu tried to fend off the toys Alex knocked him out with a series of hooks & an uppercut.

"IT'S A KNOCKOUT. TURBO TODDLER WINS" cried Hello Kitty.

"He should've stayed in Transylvania" said Alex as Tysonratu regained consciousness.

"I need to find more blood" said Tysonratu as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Tysonratu heading to the change rooms.

"Good job Alex. You're on your way to becoming the grand champion" said Elias.

"I can't wait to see who your other opponents are" said Ryder.

"I'm ready for anything. Let's rumble for round 2" said Alex as a cage was brought into the ring.

"I wonder who's up next" said Mr Peabody.

"We're about to find out" said Sherman as the cage rattled. Suddenly 2 large hands grabbed the front bars of the cage & tore them open revealing the fighter inside.

"It's Brutus Maximus" said Mr Peabody.

"This'll be an interesting fight" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring.

"You're going down" said Alex.

"You'll never beat me you puny child" said Brutus Maximus as the match began. Crosses, jabs, hooks & uppercuts were exchanged.

"You're not so tough" said Alex.

"You haven't seen my true strength yet" said Brutus Maximus.

"This is weird. I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Brutus.

"Me either. It's blowing my mind" said Kumite.

"Tell, tell (It's as if Brutus & myself conceived a child together.)" said Tattletell as Alex & Brutus Maximus continued to fight. Neither of them held anything back.

"Nothing will stand in my way" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Brutus Maximus as he executed his Doberman Deathblow finishing move. He unleashed a series of rapid hooks & jabs on Alex.

"You won't knock me down that easily" said Alex as he executed his Toy Tumble finishing move. As Brutus Maximus tried to fend off the toys that were attacking him Alex pummeled him relentlessly & knocked him out with a haymaker.

"Another opponent down" said Alex as Brutus Maximus regained consciousness.

"I need to work on my technique" said Brutus Maximus as Alex & himself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Brutus Maximus heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Alex" said Brutus.

"It's as if you defeated Brutus himself" said Kumite.

"Tell, tell (I can only imagine what the other fighters look like.)" said Tattletell.

"I bet they're all hybrids or monsters of some type. I'll be ready for all of them. Bring on opponent #3" said Alex as a drilling sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Mr Peabody.

"It sounded like a drill" said Sherman.

"It's time for your check up" said a voice.

"Oh no not the dentist" said Alex as a 2 headed dentist fighter named Dr Molarill appeared. He was grinning evilly.

"Hello Alex. Time to check your teeth" said Dr Molarill.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Alex as Dr Molarill chased him around the ring. Alex did everything he could to avoid getting caught.

"It seems his fear is getting the best of him" said Mr Porter.

"This doesn't look good" said Alan.

"I don't know how he'll win if he can't overcome his fear" said Amy as Alex continued running around the ring with Dr Molarill chasing him.

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME" cried Alex.

"You will have your check up" said Dr Molarill as the chase went on. Soon Alex found himself cornered. Dr Molarill advanced on him.

"Open wide" said Dr Molarill as Alex suddenly snapped & flew into a fear induced episode of psychosis. He proceeded to pummel Dr Molarill relentlessly until he fell unconscious.

"I'm never having another dentist appointment again" said Alex as Dr Molarill regained consciousness.

"I better get to my next appointment" said Dr Molarill as Alex & he left the ring. Alex returned to the others while Dr Molarill headed to the change rooms.

"That was quite a breakthrough Alex" said Alan.

"For a moment there I thought you wouldn't make it" said Amy.

"That episode was worse than the 1 before your last appointment" said Mr Porter.

"Good riddance to Dr Molarill. Bring on the next sucker I have to beat" said Alex.

"CaMaPeMa" said a voice.

"What was that?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I don't know. It sounded like a random string of syllables put together" said Sherman as a squid creature appeared. It appeared to be a hybrid monstrosity of Callie, Marie, Marina & Pearl. The name of it was Calmarinearl. Alex re-entered the ring.

"Bring it on" said Alex.

"I'll paint you red" said Calmarinearl as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"I'll make calamari out of you" said Alex.

"Good luck with that" said Calmarinearl.

"That thing looks like us mixed with Marina & Pearl" said Callie.

"That's pretty freaky" said Marie as Alex & Calmarinearl continued laying into each other.

"You'll make a tasty seafood meal" said Alex.

"I'm not food" said Calmarinearl as she executed her Squid Splatter finishing move. She splashed Alex with colored ink & threw him around the ring.

"That won't stop me" said Alex as he executed his Toy Tumble finishing move. As Calmarinearl fended off the toys Alex unleashed a combo of hooks, jabs & uppercuts on her before winning the match with a haymaker.

"Another opponent falls at my feet" said Alex as Calmarinearl regained consciousness.

"I should stick to paint wars" said Calmarinearl as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Calmarinearl heading to the change rooms.

"You're doing really well Alex" said Callie.

"Only a few more opponents remain" said Marie.

"Time for my next opponent to meet their maker" said Alex as his next opponent entered the ring & grabbed the microphone.

"Hello. I'm Lusturia. I'm the living embodiment of lust" said Lusturia as Alex re-entered the ring.

"Your charm won't work on me" said Alex.

"Watch me" said Lusturia as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Kiko is the only girl I truly love" said Alex.

"Forget her. I'm much better" said Lusturia.

"Alex is almost at the championship" said Amaya.

"Soon he'll be king of YWBA" said Connor.

"I know he can do it" said Greg as Alex & Lusturia continued laying into each other. Neither of them held anything back.

"Your seduction is shameless" said Alex.

"I'll have you wrapped around my finger" said Lusturia as she executed her Love Letter finishing move. She unleashed a series of hooks & uppercuts before planting a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"Nice try. I'm not falling for you" said Alex as he executed his Toy Tumble finishing move. As Lusturia tried to fend off the toys Alex knocked her out with some uppercuts & a haymaker.

"Love conquers all" said Alex as Lusturia regained consciousness.

"My charm needs an upgrade" said Lusturia as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Lusturia heading to the change rooms.

"That was awesome Alex" said Amaya.

"You owned that seductress" said Connor.

"Kiko would be proud" said Greg.

"I'm almost at the top. Bring on the 6TH fighter" said Alex as stomping was heard.

"I can't wait to see who is next" said Mr Peabody.

"We're about to find out" said Sherman as Gobbula appeared.

"Not her again" said Chase.

"Looks like it's Gobbula" said Mr Peabody.

"OK" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring.

"You'll be down faster than you can say food fight" said Alex.

"Bring it on" said Gobbula as the match began. A flurry of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew through the air.

"I shall take my rightful place at the top" said Alex.

"You'll never get there" said Gobbula.

"I wasn't expecting to see her here" said Lexx.

"Me either. I know Alex can beat her" said Linka as Alex & Gobbula continued the match.

"The title is almost mine" said Alex.

"I'll make sure you don't get it" said Gobbula as she executed her Meal Masher finishing move. She inflicted a series of hooks & jabs on Alex that sent him stumbling around the ring.

"I don't back down to anyone" said Alex as he executed his Toy Tumble finishing move. As Gobbula fended off the toys Alex attacked with some hooks & jabs before knocking her out with an uppercut.

"I'm almost there" said Alex as Gobbula regained consciousness.

"Rats. I need to find myself a meal" said Gobbula as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Gobbula heading to the change rooms.

"That was epic. You owned her Alex" said Chase.

"Only 2 more opponents stand in the way between you & the title" said Lexx.

"You can do it. I believe in you" said Linka.

"Time for the penultimate showdown" said Alex as a girl wearing sunglasses entered the ring. Sherman had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Is something wrong Sherman?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I swear that girl is Penny" said Sherman as Alex re-entered the ring.

"I'm almost at my crowning moment" said Alex.

"You'll never make it once I take you down" said Penny as the match began. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"This'll be a cinch" said Alex.

"Think again" said Penny.

"I think you're right Sherman. That does look like Penny" said Mr Peabody.

"I hope she's OK" said Sherman as the match continued.

"Once I'm done with you I just have to beat the champion of this circuit" said Alex.

"It's a shame you won't make it there" said Penny as she executed her Penny Pincher finishing move. She hooked & jabbed Alex before delivering a haymaker.

"I'm not going to lose. I've come too far to lose now" said Alex as he executed his Toy Tumble finishing move. As Penny tried to fend off the toys Alex defeated her with a series of hooks & jabs.

"1 more match left" said Alex as Penny regained consciousness.

"Oh man that was weird. I need to figure out what happened" said Penny as Alex & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Alex returning to the others & Penny going to the change rooms.

"You're doing great Alex. You just have to beat the champion now" said Elias.

"I'm ready for the champion whoever he or she is" said Alex as Penny returned.

"Have you seen Mr Peabody & Sherman?" asked Penny.

"They're in the commentator box" said Elias.

"OK. I'll wait here for them" said Penny.

"It's time for the final showdown. Bring on the champion" said Alex as Dr Hy Brid appeared.

"Come out & play Alex. I have a playmate for you" said Dr Hy Brid as she clattered some bottles together.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KIKO? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER" yelled Alex.

"Don't worry. She's safe" said Dr Hy Brid as she pushed a button revealing a cage with Kiko trapped inside.

"ALEX HELP" cried Kiko.

"LET HER GO" yelled Alex.

"I will if you defeat the champion" said Dr Hy Brid.

"I will defeat him or her & save Kiko from your clutches. Bring the champion out so I can clobber them" said Alex.

"As you wish" said Dr Hy Brid as she smirked & snapped her fingers. A creature made from the DNA of all 47 other fighters then appeared.

"Say hello to Uber Boxer" said Dr Hy Brid.

"I'll beat you & save Kiko" said Alex as he re-entered the ring.

"Good luck trying. I'm made from the DNA of every fighter you've defeated in the YWBA" said Uber Boxer as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"I will be victorious" said Alex.

"No you won't" said Uber Boxer.

"YOU CAN DO IT ALEX. ALEX, ALEX, ALEX" chanted Kiko as everyone joined her in support of Alex. The match went on with Alex & Uber Boxer laying into each other with all their strength.

"Looks like I'm the favourite" said Alex.

"That doesn't matter. I'll still come out on top" said Uber Boxer as it executed its Ultimate Knockout finishing move. It unleashed a powerful combo of martial arts strikes from every style in existence. Alex was knocked down & struggled to get back up.

"COME ON ALEX YOU CAN DO IT" cried Kiko.

"It looks like your boyfriend is down for the count" said Dr Hy Brid as Alex slowly gained the strength needed to get back to his feet.

"You can't keep me down. Time to show you my true strength" said Alex as he executed his Turbo Toddler Special finishing move. He unleashed a devastating combo of mixed martial arts moves combined with his toy telekinesis attack. Uber Boxer did its best to endure the strikes.

"You won't last much longer" said Alex.

"That's what you think" said Uber Boxer as the match continued. Both of them proceeded to wear each other down to the point of exhaustion. Alex let Uber Boxer exhaust all the energy it had left before making his move. With the remaining strength he had he unleashed a combo of mixed martial arts that knocked Uber Boxer out.

"I DID IT. I'M THE CHAMPION" cried Alex as the crowd cheered wildly. Uber Boxer then regained consciousness.

"Sorry boss. He was too strong" said Uber Boxer.

"Let Kiko go" said Alex.

"OK fine. Have it your way" said Dr Hy Brid as she freed Kiko from the cage. Kiko went over to Alex & gave him a hug & kiss.

"You did it. Well done" said Kiko.

"I'm the champion now" said Alex as Kiko charged at Dr Hy Brid & attacked her with her umbrella. She soon knocked Dr Hy Brid unconscious from the beating. Kiko then did the same with Uber Boxer. Apollo sent them flying away with his super breath as Alex & Kiko returned to the others.

"Congratulations Alex. You're the champion of the entire YWBA" said Elias.

"You should be extremely proud of yourself" said Ryder.

"You've grown into 1 of the best & strongest fighters I've ever seen" said Kiko.

"I couldn't have done it without you all. Thanks for supporting me the whole way. It means everything to me" said Alex as Hello Kitty held up the title belt.

"Congratulations Alex. Here's the final title belt" said Hello Kitty as she gave Alex the belt.

"Thanks. Let's go home" said Alex as everyone headed back to Adventure Bay.

"Once you hang that belt up meet me in the gym so that we can face off" said Ryder.

"I'm going to win" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Ryder as a rift appeared taking everyone back to Adventure Bay. Alex went home & hung up the final title belt on his memory wall. He then returned to the Lookout.

"OK I'm ready. Are you ready Ryder?" asked Alex.

"Bring it on" said Ryder as he threw some punches before entering his stance. Alex & Ryder then entered the ring. Once they did the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"I beat you once before & I'll do it again" said Alex.

"You got lucky. I'll easily win" said Ryder.

"Go Ryder. You got this" said Katie.

"Give it to him Alex. Show no mercy" said Kiko as Alex & Ryder continued laying into each other.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Alex.

"Time to show you how strong I really am" said Ryder as he executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. Alex almost fell unconscious but remained standing.

"You almost had me. I'm not down yet though" said Alex as he executed his Porter Pounder finishing move.

"If Alex wins he'll be 1 of very few people to have ever beaten Ryder" said Kenneth.

"Technically he already has. Other than Alex & I there isn't anyone I can think of who has beaten Ryder" said Elias as Alex & Ryder wore each other down to the point of exhaustion. They proceeded to simultaneously strike each other in the face with haymakers. Both of them stood somewhat dazed for a few moments before Ryder fell unconscious.

"YAY I DID IT. I BEAT MY IDOL" cried Alex as everyone cheered for him. Ryder then regained consciousness.

"Well done Alex. That was a great match" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. You did a great job too" said Alex as he shook Ryder's hand & gave him a hug.

"You're still my favourite boxer Ryder" said Katie.

"You're my favourite karate girl" said Ryder as Katie & he kissed. The rest of the day went by mostly uneventful with things seemingly normal. That night as Alex lay awake in bed he thought about how great it was to have all 6 YWBA titles.

" _It feels great having successfully won all 6 YWBA title belts. I proved to everyone that I'm 1 of the strongest fighters around. Overall including the victory I earned in the ARMS tournament I've won 7 titles & trophies. I couldn't be happier about such great accomplishments. I look forward to continuing my journey in MMA"_ thought Alex as he fell asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
